With a Little Faith
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: She's a single mother with a secret past barely making ends meet. He's a local boy with a promising future. They don't realize how much they need each other. But with a little faith they can make it work. Niley.
1. First Impressions

**So I got this idea a while back and have been dying to get it posted. Anyway, just because Nick is a pastor doesn't mean this is a religious story. In fact, I'm planning to keep religion out other than Nick being nice to Miley. I know this first chapter is lame but it will get better, I promise.**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 1- First Impressions

Laptop open, Bible open, notepad flipped to a clear page, tapping his pencil furiously while waiting for the right words to pop into his head. His coffee cup had been filled several times in the past two hours. Young pastor, Nick Gray, was clearly frustrated.

The sounds of the diner didn't help either. The clanging of forks and knives, the scraping of spoons against the bottom of bowls and plates, the voices that filled the small restaurant, it all proved to be annoying and distracting. He had finished a plate of food an hour ago.

He had the thought to give up and go somewhere else but it was late and no one else would be open. In fact, there really weren't that many people in the diner. Just a couple of older gentlemen, a family that looked to be traveling, a couple of rugged looking twenty year olds, and of course, the staff was present.

A young, about his age, beautiful auburn hair waitress walked up holding a coffee pot. She wore a short, pink waitress dress and a short white apron. "Sir? May I pour you more coffee?" her southern accent filled his ears.

He looked at her nametag. _Miley. _His eyes met hers. For some reason, he found them comforting and beautiful. "Um, no, that's ok, I'm fine. Can you just get me my check?" he stuttered.

"Sure" she smiled and walked back to the counter.

He turned his focus back to his work. Still hoping the words would come to him, he sighed and tapped his pencil some more. Why was this so complicated?

His mind was too distracted to focus. For one, the sounds of the diner. Plus, he couldn't get his mind off the attractive young waitress. But a new sound filled the small restaurant. The waitress that had just asked him if he wanted coffee and had gone to get his check was now in an argument with one of the rugged looking twenty year olds.

"Hey! You didn't pay!" she called after them.

One of the guys looked at the other and mumbled something. The other one nodded. Then, he (the one who mumbled) walked out. The other one stepped forward. "I'm sorry Miss. We left our money in our car which is parked only a block away. Please wait till my brother gets back with it?"

"Nice try!" she spat. "I know you two are known for not paying and stealing! Your posters are all over the downtown area!"

"Look Miss," he began again. "We're on parole. We're telling the truth this time!"

"Fine" she huffed with an attitude. "Sit over there" she pointed to the table in the back corner. "You can sit right over there until your friend comes back with the money."

He sat down as told. But from his facial expressions, it was doubtful he would stay there. He was mad already that this southern sweetheart had drawn so much attention to him. But after about five minutes, the rest of the costumers had gone back to what they were doing.

The curly brunette walked over to Nick and handed him a slip of paper, or more commonly known, his bill. "Thanks" he told her.

"No problem" she smiled and walked back to the counter, leaving him to pack up.

Not even ten minutes later, Nick heard the man in the corner mumble something. "Man, this is stupid!" he stood up and began to walk out. But the southern waitress attempted to stop him, again.

"Hey! I told you to wait until your friend came back with the money!" she yelled after him from the counter. He ignored her and kept heading towards the door. She groaned and walked around the corner. "Yo! You! Big head! You gotta pay or I'll call the cops!"

He turned around to face her. When he saw the look of fury in her eyes he gave a deep chuckle. "Big head? Really? That's the biggest insult you could come up with?" he laughed. "You're a lame whore!"

She gasped. "That's it! I'm calling the cops!"

"They can't catch me!" he boasted. "They never have. I lied to you about paroll."

"Uh duh, I kind of noticed the minute you said so" she barked. "Sit down, now!" she growled.

"Forget it" he scoffed. He turned around to continue to his destination, the door. Nick watched the waitress hesitate but think fast. She threw a napkin dispenser at him. It hit his back. He turned around. "What was that **(AN: Enter name of your choice here)**?"

"Well at least I got you to turn around" she stated with attitude. Nick couldn't help but ask himself: where the heck was the manager at this time?

The man was furious. "That's it!" he roared and walked towards her. But she stood proud and tall, not a hint of fear in her eyes. "I've had enough of you!" he raised his hand a slapped her.

The room, which was already silent, looked at the girl in shock. She held her cheek and looked back at the man. "Is that all you've got?" she growled through gritted teeth.

A plump bald man rushed forward from the behind the counter. "What's going on here?"

"You're waitress accused me of not paying!" the attacker lied. Nick, being raised in a Christian home, felt the urge to stand up for the truth.

"No, you didn't pay and then tried to get out of it" his own voice startled him.

The older, round man, who Nick assumed to be the manager, looked at him. "Is this true?" he asked. Nick nodded. The manager looked at the young brunette. "Miley, why don't you take the night off? It seems your shift has been," he paused, "eventful."

Miley nodded and walked back to the counter. The manager called the police. Nick grabbed his things and walked up to pay. As she sat there adding up his total, he began to talk to her.

"You've got a lot of nerve, huh?" he asked.

"You have to have a lot of nerve to survive where I come from" she answered. "Your total is twenty-two dollars and fifty cents."

He handed her the money. "Look, obviously you've been through a lot. I'm a pastor. If you ever need anything, please stop by the church." He handed her his business card.

She took it. "Sorry sir," she apologized. "But I'm doing all right by myself. I have a two year old daughter who needs me and I just don't think church is right for us. Maybe if she were older."

"We have a nursery" he informed.

She looked at the card again. "I still don't know" she hesitated.

"That's fine" he told her. "But if you ever need anything, give me call." He started making his way out, leaving her at the counter with his business card.

"Maybe we'll visit" she called after him. He turned around and smiled.

**So, review, please? **

**Random Question: Who watched the royal wedding? Didn't Kate look beautiful? I loved her dress.**

**Random Fact- My fortune cookie said be a couch potato this weekend. No joke!**

**Anyway, please, pretty please, review! **


	2. The Friendly Church

**Oh my gosh, two reviews already? Thank you guys so much! Especially NileyFreakk and Ace5492! I'm glad you guys like it, I was a little nervous.**

**Anyway, here's chapter two. It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written for one of my stories but I think it's interesting. It's a little slow at first as I introduce Miley's little girl and their relationship so if you want to skip ahead to Niley, I guess that's okay.**

**I hope you like it and remembered, I don't own anything!**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 2- The "Friendly" Church

Miley looked into the mirror and ran her fingers through her curly hair. She didn't know why she was doing this. The only reason she could think of was how nice and friendly Nick had sounded.

Too bad she didn't know anything about the church. She hoped these people weren't too judgmental about what people wore. It had been so long since she had been to church. So she had to assume her gray, fluffy, ruffled skirt and her plain black v-neck t-shirt was acceptable for the occasion.

Concentrating on her hair was interrupted by the screams of her daughter. She sighed and rushed towards the two-year- old's room.

She lifted her daughter out of the bed and held her tightly. "Shh, shh" she tried to get the child calmed down. She rocked back and forth on her heels. "Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here" she whispered in the infant's ear.

The little girl's cries became softer and she looked at her mother with her bright blue eyes. "Mommy" she smiled. Miley beamed.

"Yes, Mommy's got you." Miley lifted the little girl up in the air. "Mommy's here and mommy loves you very much!" she kissed the infant's forehead. The little girl giggled.

Miley put the girl on her hip and carried her to the kitchen. She placed her in the high chair and moved to the counter to fix a bowl of crème-of-wheat for the child. As Miley waited for it to warm up, she sat down next to the small blonde.

"Good morning Mackenzie" Miley smiled. Mackenzie smiled at the mention of her name. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Mackenzie, or Kenzie as her mother normally called her, nodded with her smile still present on her face.

The second hand microwave beeped, signaling the crème-of-wheat was done. Miley stood up and walked over to get it. Kenzie watched her the whole way. Miley grabbed the bowl and closed the microwave. She opened the drawer and grabbed a small spoon, then pushed the drawer closed with her hip.

She sat down in front of the small blonde and began feeding her. "So Kenzie" Miley began, placing a spoonful of hot cereal in the young child's mouth. "Do you know where we're going today?"

The normally quiet child just smiled and ate her food. "We're going to church this morning" Miley answered for the little girl. "Yes, this nice man invited us to his church."

Images of Nick flashed into her mind. She could consider him a nice man, right? After all, he had helped her that night. Then, he seemed determined when he invited her to church.

Kenzie, being two, didn't say anything. But she stared at her mother's face, the exact spot where she had been slapped. Miley immediately knew what her daughter was staring at.

"Yeah," she placed her hand on her cheek. "He was the nice man I told you about. The one that helped mommy the night the other man hit her."

"Boo boo" the little girl stated. Miley giggled and placed another spoonful of mush into the child's mouth. "Boo boo" the infant repeated, this time moving her hand up and pointing at Miley's cheek.

"Yeah, the man who gave mommy a boo boo" Miley sighed.

"Mommy?" Kenzie asked. "Are you okay?"

Miley looked into the little girl's wide blue eyes. "I'm fine baby" she smiled while nodding. She knew this was only half true. Miley was happy and was proud of her life with Kenzie, but the bills were sometimes a little much for a waitress's salary.

"I love you Mommy" the little girl stated.

Miley's heart warmed. "I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

><p>Miley sat the old, used curling iron down on the sink. She had just finished curling Kenzie's hair. The little girl looked into the mirror. "Do you like it?" Miley asked her.<p>

"Pretty" Kenzie answered with a smile.

"Me too" Miley agreed. Her hands slipped down to the skirt of Kenzie's dress. She straightened it out with her hands. "Let's go get your shoes on."

She lifted the child onto her hip and carried her back into her (Kenzie's) bedroom. She placed the little girl on her bed and walked to the closet. She grabbed a pair of small, black sandals to go with Kenzie's pink and black dress.

She sat down next the little girl and put them on. She helped the little girl stand up on the bed. "There" she stated in satisfaction. "My dear, you look absolutely beautiful."

Kenzie smiled down at her mother. Miley lifted her down off the bed. "Okay princess, let mommy go get her shoes and her purse and we'll get in the car. Okay?"

"Kay" the little girl answered.

"Why don't you come with me?" Miley suggested. The blue-eyed blonde nodded. Miley led her back to her (Miley's) room. Miley grabbed her black flats and her gray, hand-me-down American Eagle purse. She grabbed her cell phone, her wallet, and her makeup bag.

"Come on, Kenzie" she turned the light off.

She and her daughter walked through the hallway to the kitchen. She grabbed Kenzie's Vera Bradley (a gift) diaper bag. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and her car keys from the counter. Then she grabbed Kenzie's hand and proceeded out the door.

"Cup!" Kenzie whined. The little girl pulled her hand away from her mother's and ran back to the refrigerator. Miley sighed and walked back too. She opened the white door and grabbed Kenzie's blue cup. She handed it to the little girl. "Thank you" the two year old replied.

Again, the two made their way out the door and to Miley's Contour. She got a good deal on it even though it was still over her price range.

Miley opened the door and placed the diaper bag in next to Kenzie's seat. She then helped Kenzie into the purple car seat. She then closed Kenzie's and opened her own door.

She placed her purse in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's. She finally put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Miley quietly slipped into the back row of the sanctuary. Everyone seemed to be in conversation with one another. She just sat there quietly.<p>

She did, however, catch a skinny, short haired brunette looking in her direction. But this stranger with straight hair turned around almost immediately when she noticed that Miley had acknowledged her gaze. She leaned over and whispered to an anorexic looking blonde.

Then, Miley watched a young, familiar man make his way up on the stage. She smiled knowing she saw a familiar face. "Good morning everybody!" he greeted.

He looked around and caught her gaze and smiled. "Welcome back! Now go give somebody a hug and tell them it's great to see them on this glorious day!"

* * *

><p>As people left, they shook Nick's hand on the way out the door. "Good sermon" was the normal response. Miley held Mackenzie on her hip as she waited in line.<p>

"Good Sermon" the person in front of Miley shook Nick's hand. He nodded and they walked out the door. She stepped up.

"Hey" he smiled. "It's great to see you."

"Thanks" she smiled uncomfortably. "Um, good sermon."

"Thanks," he replied. "Now who's this?" he asked, referring to Mackenzie.

"Oh, this is Mackenzie, my daughter" Miley answered. She looked at Kenzie. "Can you say hi? This is that nice man who helped mommy the other night."

"Hi" the young blonde stated shyly. Nick chuckled.

"Um, yeah" Miley spoke to Nick. "We're not exactly glad to be in a new place."

"What if I told you I was glad you were here, in this new place?" Nick asked.

"I'd say that's very kind of you" Miley answered. "So, um, nice church you got."

"Oh, thanks, did you make any friends?" Nick asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Um, not really" she answered honestly. "Not very many women around my age. Although, there were two brunettes and a blonde, but two weren't very welcoming and one was busy in the choir."

"You must be talking about Selena, Nicole, and Ashley" Nick clarified. "Selena was in the choir. She's my sister." Miley's mouth formed and "o". "And then Nicole and Ashley are, well, hard to befriend."

"I think I figured that out" Miley smiled shyly.

The skinny brunette that had been glaring earlier, Miley assumed this was Nicole, walked up and grabbed Nick's arm. "Hey Nicky" she giggled.

"Uh, hey Nicole" he replied nervously, sliding his arm away from her grasp.

"What are you doing for lunch?" she giggled some more.

"Um, Nick?" Miley caught his attention. "I've got to go" she didn't want to ruin his moment with Nicole. Although, Nick did look very uncomfortable. "I've got to get Kenzie some lunch." Kenzie looked up at the mention of her name.

"Oh, well thanks for coming Miley" he called after her as she turned around. "Bye Kenzie!"

"Bye, bye" the little girl waved with a small smile. Miley smiled and kept walking out the door. She walked to the car and placed Kenzie in her seat.

Miley looked at Kenzie in the mirror as she sat in her own seat. "Well Kenzie, did you make some new friends?" The little girl just smiled at her mother.

**So that concludes chapter two. I hope you liked it. I would have made Selena the clingy witch but I have other plans for her. Anyway, if it was confusing because I didn't mention Miley seeing her in the choir, I'm sorry but I didn't elaborate on the church service to try to keep religion out. Please review, comment, criticize, suggest. I'll be happy for anything. **


	3. Meeting Again

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! This is the next chapter, it's kind if more about Miley and Demi then Niley but Nick plays a huge role in how they meet. So please read!**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 3- Meeting Again

Miley worked hard scrubbing tables and taking orders. She had been at the diner for ten minutes but was working harder than anybody. When she had arrived, she had found out that Flo had called in sick and Miley and Loretta were going to have to cover her shift. But all Loretta ever did was read magazines.

"Could you work?" Miley spat. The other waitress looked up from her magazine. She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it. Miley glared at her. "Well?"

"Fine" Loretta whined.

Miley sighed and went back to scrubbing the tables. Loretta straightened her light blue waitress dress and slowly made her way to a table to take orders. Miley was disgusted with Loretta's actions.

"I swear," she grumbled. "That girl doesn't know what to live for in this life! She just comes in and reads her dang magazines! Ugg!"

"Miley?" Loretta's nasally voice asked. Miley rolled her eyes before turning around.

"Yes, Loretta?" she growled through clenched teeth.

Loretta chewed her cheap bubblegum noisily. "Table three needs an ice tea, a coke, and a water with lemon."

"Why are you telling me?" Miley snapped. "Go fill them!"

"Fine!" Loretta reacted snidely. She ran behind the counter to fill the drinks. Miley could tell she was ticking off the bottle blonde as much as the bottle blond was ticking off her.

Miley checked her watch. It was only eleven thirty. She still had two hours before she could blow the joint and take Mackenzie to the park. She groaned and continued wiping tables.

Thirty minutes later, Miley had served at least ten more tables and wiped three. The crowd had thinned a little. Then, to her surprise, the front doors opened and a familiar face walked in, but he had company. She walked up to the hostess stand.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked Nick.

Nick looked at Miley's mint green waitress dress. As usual, it showed her long tan legs. And he didn't know if it was a sin, but if it was, then he would have to beg God for forgiveness because he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. The single mother didn't look like she had ever been pregnant.

"Oh, you know, we were in the neighborhood, looking for a good place for lunch, and then I remembered this place" he answered. "Miley, this is Joe, my brother, and his fiancé, Demi." Nick motioned to the dark haired couple behind him.

"Nice to meet you" Miley held out her hand to shake them. Joe nodded and gave her a shy smile as he shook her hand. But when she reached for Demi's, the other women pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry" she stated after releasing the brunette. "I do hugs."

Miley beamed. "Me too," she paused before adding, "normally. But, as you can see, I'm working and my boss would kill me if I looked unprofessional. "

"I see" Demi smiled a large, toothy smile. "Nick won't shut up about you."

"Really?" Miley asked, interested. Nick blushed and interrupted.

"Okay, so, Miley," he began to change the subject. "How about that table?"

"Oh, right" Miley giggled. "Follow me" she grabbed two menus then looked at Nick. "Do you need one or have memorized it by now?" she teased.

"Ha ha" he stated with a serious face. Miley and Demi laughed. "Just give me a menu. I wasn't here that long the other night."

"Yeah" she replied sarcastically. "Because two hours isn't that long." Demi giggled and followed Miley to a table. Miley placed a menu at each seat and everyone took their place at the table. "Alright, I'll be your server today. As Nick has already introduced, I'm Miley."

"Well I'm glad you're our server" Demi replied. "And Nick is drooling over the fact."

Nick immediately broke his stare on Miley and moved his hand to his face. "I am not!" he defended. "Demi! Stop it!"

"Sorry, can't" Demi smirked.

"Joe!" Nick growled while glaring at Demi.

"Um, Can I have a sweet tea?" Joe asked Miley. Miley laughed at Joe's attempt to stay out of the argument. She nodded and his request.

"Ha!" Demi bragged, being childish. "That's one for Demi and zero for Nick."

"Okay you two, break it up, drink orders" Miley demanded. Demi and Nick looked at the menus. "I swear, Mackenzie has better manners than you two."

"Who's Mackenzie?" Demi asked. "Oh, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure" Miley agreed. She walked off trying to keep from answering Demi's question. If Nick talked about her but not Mackenzie, what did that mean? Did he not like Mackenzie?

She sighed and looked back at the three laughing. She wished she had friends like that. She thought her Nick were on to something.

She went to the back to fill up the drinks, and she caught Loretta and Wayne (the fry cook) flirting. She sighed wishing she had that kind of love. But she was still irritated that Loretta wasn't doing her job. "Loretta!" she barked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and gave Wayne a kiss on the cheek before returning to the dining area. Miley filled the drinks and walked back to the table.

"Alright, here you go" she plastered a fake smile and served the drinks. "Has everyone decided what they want to eat or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Um, can I have the chicken sandwich?" Joe asked. Miley nodded and scribbled it down on her notepad. She looked at Demi.

"What's good Miley?" the dark head asked.

"Nothing really" Miley answered. "I'd say the grilled cheese is the best."

"Alright, one grilled cheese" Demi ordered.

"Okay and we all know Nick wants the chicken salad" Miley answered for him. He wasn't too happy she was mocking him. But, he let it slide.

"Oh, Miley?" Demi stopped her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I know we just met, but I was thinking. You and I are going to be like best friends, I'm sure of it. I would have been at church Sunday, but Joe and I were at my parents. I would have invited…"

"Just get to the point, dear" Joe interrupted his fiancé's pointless rambling.

"Right" she noted. "As I was saying, Sel and I are going on a shopping trip tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"I can't" Miley denied the request. "Tomorrow is my day off and I normally take Kenzie somewhere special."

"Kenzie? Your daughter?" Demi's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, is she as cute as Nick says?"

So Nick did talk about Mackenzie. Miley shot him a look. He returned it with a shrug. "I guess" she hesitated, obviously not knowing what Nick had said.

"OMG!" Demi squeaked. "She could come too!"

"Um, I guess we could come" Miley agreed.

"Really?" Demi leaped out of her seat. She wrapped her arms around Miley in a joyful hug. "That's awesome! It's going to be so great!"

"Demi!" Joe called. "Let the nice lady go. She's going to suffocate!"

Demi release Miley. "Sorry" she gave an apologetic smile. "I get over excited about a lot of things. Especially making new friends."

"It's all good" Miley stated, a little uncomfortable.

**Now that you've read, would it be too much to ask you to review? Please?**


	4. Retail Theropy

**Nine reviews already? Wow, you guys are awesome! So here's chapter 4, it doesn't have Nick in it but it does have bonding between Miley, Demi, and Selena. And it reveals a lot about the characters. I hope you like it!**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 4-Retail Therapy

The car horn honked outside of Miley's house. She sighed and grabbed Kenzie's bag, her purse, and a basket of dirty laundry. Hopefully, Demi and Selena wouldn't mind.

"Mackenzie!" she yelled. "Come on! Demi's waiting!"

The blonde haired beauty walked to the door of the living room. "Demi?" she gave her mother a questioning look. Miley nodded.

"Come on" she commanded.

The young girl ran to the door as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her brunette mother was right behind her. Miley stopped by the old Contour to get Mackenzie's car seat.

She then walked to Demi's black SUV. She opened the side door and put the car seat in. Then she picked up Kenzie and buckled her in. "Hey, hey!" Demi greeted with a familiar big toothy smile.

"Hey" Miley gave a small smiled. She climbed into the seat next to Kenzie.

"What's with the laundry basket?" Selena asked. Demi glared at her. "Oh, um sorry. I'm Selena, Nick's sister. He, and Demi don't shut up about you."

"I've heard" Miley blushed. "And if you guys don't mind, I have to stop by the cleaners. This is the day Kenzie and I normally go."

"No problem" Demi smiled. She began driving. "Oh, and hey Kenzie!" Demi looked at the little girl through her mirror. The blonde gave a small smile.

"Don't you have a washer and dryer in your house?" Selena asked. Demi glared at her again. "Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay" Miley smiled. "No, we don't have washer or dryer so we depend on things like the cleaners to help us get things done."

"You must be brave" Selena stated. Miley looked at her confused. "I mean, I couldn't go to some public place to clean my clothes. The thoughts just… ew!" she shuddered.

"Sel!" Demi scolded.

"No Demi, it's alright" Miley covered for Selena. "I mean, yes it takes a lot of courage but in my situation you learn to endure it."

"Oh" Selena nodded.

"You learn to endure a lot of things in my situation" Miley mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. And if you heard it, you must have been sitting right next to her.

"Mommy?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, Kenzie?" Miley looked at her daughter.

"Cup" Kenzie ordered. Miley reached down and grabbed the little girl's cup from the bag. She handed it to her. "Thank you."

"So, Miley," Selena began again. "You're a waitress?"

"Yeah" Miley smiled. "The diner downtown a block from the library, Nick spends a lot of time there" she answered.

Selena turned around and flipped her sunglasses to the top of her head. Miley looked at her wide chocolate brown eyes that resembled Nick's. Her smile even looked like his. "I know," Selena giggled. "He's wanted to go there twice for lunch. Anyway, where does Kenzie go during the day? Do you have family around here?"

"No" Miley sighed. "It's just me and Kenzie. I take her to daycare when I work, which is why I don't have a washer or dryer. I spend so much on her I don't have any to save." Selena and Demi's smiles dropped. "But it's worth it!" Miley leaned over and tickled Mackenzie. The little girl giggled.

"What about us?" Demi suggested. Miley looked at her confused. "What if we baby sitted her during your shifts? I mean, I wouldn't mind, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I don't want to enforce" Miley denied. "Speaking of, what do you guys do?"

"Oh, Demi's a theatre arts teacher at the middle school and I own my own boutique" Selena answered. "I majored in fashion in college. I love shopping! In fact, I'm picking Demi's wedding dress!" Nick's sister rambled.

"Oh, cool" Miley smiled.

"Come on Miley" Selena begged. "The girls at the store won't mind!"

"Yeah, and I only have to teach Tuesday s and Thursday s" Demi added.

"Oh," Miley caved. "Alright." The other two women cheered as Miley rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into? She sighed and leaned her head against the window. "Oh! Demi! Turn here!" she called.

Demi smiled at her in the mirror and turned into the cleaner's parking lot. Miley got out, taking the basket with her, "Kenzie? I'm going to leave you with Demi and Selena. Be nice and behave."

"Otay!" The little girl miss-pronounced the word.

Selena and Demi laughed; Miley just smiled. "I love you" she told the blonde.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Aww!" Demi stated.

"Okay, if she needs anything, it should be in her bag" Miley told Selena, who nodded in return. "Oh, and she doesn't call her pacifier a "passy". She calls it-"

"Gugen!" Kenzie screamed.

Miley gave a sharp smile. "Good luck" she told the two. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

"We'll be fine!" Demi assured her. "Now go!"

Miley, with Mackenzie on her hip, Demi, and Selena walked down the sidewalk of the mall. Every time they passed a store Selena wanted to look at, they went in. Demi was in more of the hang out mood then shopping. Miley really didn't have any money.

Finally, Selena had become frustrated. "Why don't you two buy anything? You are being party poopers! No one likes a party pooper!"

"Selena, I'm not in the buying mood" Demi revealed.

"And I don't have any money to spend" Miley stated, cautiously. Finances really weren't something she liked to talk about, especially with people she had just met.

"Well, alright" Selena sighed. "But the next store I see that has baby clothes, I am taking that child in there! I want to buy her a new outfit."

"But-" Miley began to protest. But because of a sharp look from Selena, she stopped herself. "Okay. But nothing to frilly or white, she'll mess it up."

"Yeah!" Selena jumped for joy.

"Well, if it isn't you guys!" a face cheery voice stated behind Selena. Selena's smile dropped and she turned around.

"What do you want, Nicole?" she snapped.

"Oh, you know," Nicole dropped her smile into a deadly smirk. "Your brother. Speaking of, where is he?" she looked around.

"Not here" Selena growled through her teeth.

"Nicole?" Demi asked in a sweet voice. "Could you please leave us alone? I'm sure you wouldn't want to make a bad impression on Miley. Nick wouldn't be happy if you scared her away."

"Miley" Nicole sniggered. "What kind of name is that?" She looked at the young single mother. "Oh, never mind. A weird name suites you. You're the chick that visited our church. Did you know premarital sex is a sin?"

Miley glared at her and was held Kenzie tight. She was about to respond when Selena beat her to it. "Oh shut it Nicole! You're just jealous because you're not the only single mother in town anymore!"

Nicole gasped and glared at Selena. Selena and Demi glared back. She exhaled sharply and stomped away in defeat. Demi turned to face Miley to give her an apologetic smile. Selena, however, was a lot more out spoken about the victory.

"Did you see her face? I hate her guts! She's always all over Nick and it just creeps me out! Now, I highly doubt she'll be messing with any of us anymore! It felt great to finally get in her face! I've been waiting since high school!" Selena rambled happily.

"As you can see, we and Nicole aren't on the best of terms" Demi stated apologetically.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**Random fact- "Axe" means "to ask". Who knew that when some one was saying "I'm gonna axe you a question", they were actually using proper old english?**

**Anyway, pretty please review? It would make me feel like a princess!**


	5. Mother of the Year

**Oh my gosh! More reviews! More story alerts and favorites! I'm so glad you guys love this story as much as I love writing it!**

**Here's chapter five, it is super short but it reveals a lot meaning it's crucially important. And the best part is, It's all Niley!**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 5- Mother of the Year

For some unknown reason, the diner was buzzing with excitement to day. Every time Miley set a plate of food down, another group of people would come in waiting to be seated. She would have to seat them and then call the order.

But to say she minded wasn't true. She loved her job. So she did everything with a big, white, toothy smile on her face. In the past thirty minutes, she had served twenty plates and had never messed up one order.

She ran to the counter. "Wayne! I need an All-American sandwich but hold the lettuce and cheese. No tomatoes either!" Wayne gave her a thumbs up.

Miley nodded and turned around so fast, light couldn't keep up. She automatically headed towards the door to seat people. "How may I help you today?" She looked up at her customer. "Oh my gosh! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing well" Nick answered.

"Great, now why are you here?" she asked.

He laughed. "Looks like you're getting great business right now." She nodded. "I'm here to take you to get coffee."

"Why? I can get coffee here?" Miley informed.

Nick chuckled. "I mean, as two friends hanging out. When's your shift over?"

Miley's heart fluttered. He had just called her friend and was asking her out on a date, or, um, a hang out. She shook herself out of her daze and looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes" she answered.

"Cool, meet me outside after, okay?" he invited.

"Okay" she agreed. He flashed her a smile that melted her heart and left. She turned around in a daze. Flo's laughter shook her out of it.

"Girl, you've got it bad!" the other waitress (Flo) laughed.

"I do not!" Miley whined.

"Then why are your cheeks so red?" Flo laughed. Miley's hands immediately were on her cheeks. She felt the warmth. She rushed to a mirror. Flo was wrong. Her cheeks weren't red, they were crimson.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. Flo laughed even more.

Miley and Nick walked along the side walk with warm cups of coffee in her their hands. She was wearing a yellow waitress dress and he was wearing a navy polo and khaki pants. The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

"So," she started the conversation. "Demi and Selena took Kenzie and I to the mall yesterday." He nodded, knowing that already. "We ran into Nicole."

"Oh" his smile dropped. "I hope your trip was somewhat pleasant."

"Actually, your sister told her off" Miley informed. "Something about not being the only single mother in town anymore?"

"Oh" he repeated. He gave nervous laugh. "I don't get into gossip but when we were all seniors, Nicole was the school," he paused, looking for the right word.

"Skank?"Miley filled in.

He nodded. "Yeah, and so one night, she got drunk and knocked up. The dad took off that summer and when the baby was born, Nicole put it up for adoption."

"Oh" Miley stated, realizing the serious fact. She knew how frustrating that option was, but she was glad she had decided to keep Kenzie. "I had that option."

Nick looked at her, startled. "Well, um, I guess every mother does."

She smiled. "Yeah, but I was young, like Nicole. I got knocked up too, but I don't even know who Kenzie's father is. I don't care, though. Kenzie's my life."

"I can tell" Nick responded. "Nicole wasn't ready for parenthood. But Kenzie's lucky to have a mom who cares about her so much."

Miley blushed. "Yeah, well, when I found out I was pregnant, all I could think was I was turning into my mother. So I planned to get an abortion. But then I realized that covering something up doesn't mean it didn't happen. So I had to choices, raise the child right or treat her like crap like my mother did."

Nick was appalled at her back story. She looked at him. "I was the product of meaningless sex. My mom wasn't ready for parenthood either, so when she had me, I lived with my grandparents for the first eight years of my life. Then, they both died. So I had to go live with my mother again."

He still didn't say anything. "So I learned to be tough, and be out of the house, a lot. My mom would bring home countless numbers of guys and most of them were abusive. I've been near death so many times that when I turned fifteen I'd had enough. I packed up everything that was important to me and I found myself my own place. I couldn't pay for it with my savings so I started working at the local diner."

"So that's where you learned to be a good waitress?" he asked, giving her time to breath.

She sighed and nodded. "When I was eighteen, I started having more of a social life. I'd go to more late night parties that served underage adults alcohol. I never got drunk though. Then, when I was twenty one, almost through with college, some guy spiked my drink."

"Wow, I'm sorry" Nick stated.

"Don't be" she stated. They turned onto the pier. They walked to the railing and leaned against it, surveying the lake.

She continued with her story. "A week later I found out I was pregnant. I had a few friends help me out with finances, and that worked till after Mackenzie was born. But when she was one, I didn't have enough to keep the house."

"So how'd you end up down here?" Nick asked.

"A friend of mine, Flo, worked down here at the diner. Back then, management was looking for a new waitress who could cover numerous shifts. Her dad owned an extra house, so that's where Kenzie and I live now."

"Wow" was all Nick could say. "You've had an interesting life."

"What doesn't kill a man only makes him stronger" she replied, smiling. Her life wasn't perfect but she was proud of it anyway. It reminded her of who she was and who she is now.

"You're a very strong woman" he stated. She looked at him in confusion. "I knew it when I saw you fight that guy who was like two times your size at the diner."

She laughed. "That? That was nothing."

"I don't think so" he stated. "Because if it was nothing, it wouldn't have encouraged me to come talk to you and invite you to church. Now, we're friends."

"Yeah" she smiled slightly. "Friends." Her heart melted slightly.

**So, that concludes chapter five:( Oh well, I should have chapter six up some time soon but I can't promise. It's the last week of school and my teachers are trying to cram things in before they ship us off to High School. It's a nightmare!**

**Anyway, here's a really random but maybe important question- What goes good with cherry pie? I mean other that whipped cream. Like, what type of main dish? Tell me what you think!**

**Or you could tell me what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. All comments will be excepted:)**


	6. Food Poisoning

**To my lovely readers, **

**Wow! It's been forever! But you guys are so awesome, twenty six reviews? Just...Wow! I love you guys soo much!**

**Anyway, just to clear things up, Miley never went back to her mother. Her mother is who knows where and will probably not be in this story.**

**Moving on, New Chapter! Yay!**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 6- Food Poisoning

"Miley! Over here!" Demi waved. Miley smiled and walked over to the church pew, **(AN: Such a funny word, don't you think? I mean it sounds like a video game sound and yet it means a bench.), **where Demi, Joe, and Selena were sitting.

"Hey" she greeted as she sat down next to Selena.

"Hey" Selena greeted. "Where's Kenzie?"

"The nursery" Miley informed. "Where's Nick?"

"Oh, he's somewhere doing official pastor stuff" Selena rolled her eyes. "I told him you would be here. I'm surprised he didn't wait. When he found out, his eyes lit up and he was more excited than a kid on Christmas."

"Look, there he is," Demi pointed. Miley's and Selena's heads turned. "With Nicole," the dark headed female added, spitting the girl's name out with disgust. Miley's heart melted a little when she saw Nicole and Nick laughing.

"Ew" Selena commented. "I don't know why Nick's friends with her."

"Selena" Demi scolded.

"Sorry" Selena stated while turning back around, but it didn't sound like she meant it.

Miley examined Nicole's yellow silky dress that stopped mid-thigh. The not-so-nice, clingy, witch had paired the dress with a black sweater and black wedges that were about six inches tall. What did Nicole have that she didn't?

Miley turned back around and looked at Selena and Miley. "She's got good fashion sense" she shrugged. This caused Selena to look at Nicole again.

"You're right" Selena admitted. "That outfit looks exactly like one of the dresses in my store! In fact, it is! I picked it out myself!"

"Calm down little sis" Joe spoke.

"Calm down little sis" Selena mocked her brother's tone.

"I do not sound like that!" he defended.

"You're right" Demi cut in. "You sound worse." Selena laughed, the kind of laughter that seems to say "I told you so". Miley even felt a smile tug at her lips. Joe just glared at all three girls.

"Did Sel get you gain?" Nick's voice startled the four.

"Yes, I did" Selena stated proudly. "Where have you been? I thought you were going to wait 'till Miley got here! Next thing I know you're talking to that-"

"Selena, temper" he interrupted in a warning tone. She shrugged. Nick looked at Miley and examined her blue sleeveless, knee high dress. She had paired it with a white sweater and white flip flops. "It's great to see you Miley."

"You too" she smiled.

"Oh, Demi?" he looked at his brother's fiancé. "Nicole's joining us for lunch." And with those words, two faces seemed like they were going to murder Nick. One belonged to Selena, the other belonged to Miley.

"I was going to invite Miley" Demi informed Nick. "And Kenzie of course. I guess we'll have enough for one more, but you're responsible for her. One slip of her tongue and she's leaving."

"I understand" Nick agreed to the terms. He walked towards the stage. Selena and Miley glared at Nicole, who was sitting in the back next to Ashley.

"Ladies!" Demi scolded. The two turned towards their friend. "We will act respectably. One slip of your tongue's and you'll be scrubbing dishes."

"What exactly is going on?" Miley asked.

"Oh, right" Demi realized she had forgotten to invite Miley. "We're all eating at my house today. I'm not a great cook but I know a thing or too. I was planning on inviting you and Mackenzie. So, do you want to come?"

Selena looked at Miley with pleading eyes. Miley read it instantly as "please don't leave me with the witch". She nodded. "Yes!" Selena cheered.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kenzie" Selena stated. Kenzie was sitting in Miley's lap and Miley was sitting next to Selena. Demi didn't have high chair.<p>

"Lena" the little girl pointed to the older one.

"You remember me?" Selena smiled. "We went shopping together! How do you like your outfit? It looks cute on you" she tugged at Mackenzie's skirt. It was denim with a layer of white ruffles at the bottom. It had a yellow flower on the pocket. Selena had bought a cute yellow, flowy, spaghetti strapped blouse to go with it.

"She loves it" Miley answered for her. "She insisted on wearing it this morning."

"Really?" Selena laughed at the thought of Kenzie begging Miley to where the outfit. "Looks like you'll make a good fashionista" she told the little girl.

"Food is ready" Demi called. Everybody's head turned the direction of the kitchen door. "Joe, baby, can you help me?"

Joe stood up from his seat next to Nick. Nick turned his focus on Miley, which made Nicole strengthen her grip on his arm. Miley felt an ache in her stomach.

"Um, I'm going to go help Demi too" she excused herself. She handed Kenzie to Selena and walked towards the kitchen, but Nick's voice stopped her.

"Miley?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here" he smiled softly. Miley's stomach did a back flip. He warmed her heart, but then she remembered that he liked Nicole.

"Thank you" she replied and walked into the kitchen.

Demi was serving plated while Joe was fixing drinks. Miley picked up a plate. "You know," Demi's voice startled her. "It's not good to run away from your problems."

"I felt like I was about to be sick" she whispered to Demi.

Demi laughed and leaned closer to Miley's ear. She motioned to Nick and Nicole, who had her arm tightly wrapped around his and was hanging on every word that passed his lips. "The sight of those two together makes me want to barf also."

"Demi!" Miley beamed. "OMG! I'm so telling Selena!"

"Yeah, yeah" Demi waved it off. "Just wait 'till after you know who leaves!"

"So," Nicole spoke as she cut her food. "How's your little store going Selena?" She looked at the girl she despised most as she chewed the little chunk of meat.

"Great" Selena answered, nervous because she had no idea where this conversation was going. "I see you contributed to my business." Nicole looked down at her outfit.

"Oh, was that your store? I had no idea! Did you put this together?" Selena nodded. "Well it's absolutely ah-dorable!"

Miley noticed how Nicole's facial expression didn't match her words. She could tell Nicole was going to burn it when she got home. She assumed everyone else but Nick could see it too because Demi gave Nick a warning look, then turned to Selena. Joe looked down at his food, and Selena scowled.

"Mommy?" Kenzie asked from her place on Miley's lap.

"Yes baby?" she asked her daughter.

"Who's that?" Kenzie asked, meaning Nicole.

Miley looked at Selena, who was just as confused about the little girl's question as she was. Miley then looked at Nicole, then back to Kenzie. "That's Nicole, Nick's friend."

"I don't like her" Kenzie crossed her arms.

Miley and Selena joined in laughter, Demi's jaw dropped, and Joe was smiling. Nicole looked appalled. Nick, being the one responsible for Nicole, took up for her. "Why don't you like her sweetie?"

"Because," Kenzie answered. "She hurt mommy's feelings."

Nick looked at Miley, who looked like she wanted to silence the child. **(AN: Let's remember that Miley loves Mackenzie, but little kids sometimes do things that get on our nerves.) **Nick looked back at Kenzie. "When?"

"The other day, when Demi and Selena went shopping wit us!" Kenzie informed.

"What happened?" Nick asked, noticing how his sister, his brother's fiancé, and Miley were getting nervous.

"You know," Miley cut in. "It's not that important."

"That lady was saying mean things to Mommy!" Kenzie stated. Miley bit her lip. "She said mean things to Selena and Demi too."

"Why weren't you going to tell me this?" Nick asked the three women.

"Gee," Selena stated sarcastically. "I wonder why. Maybe because you never listen!"

"You know, it looks like things are getting out of hand," Miley stated. She stood up, picking up Kenzie. "It was a great lunch but we've got to go." The mother and daughter hurried out of the house, and the tension.

* * *

><p>Miley had put Kenzie in her seat and was getting in the driver side hen a voice stopped her. "Miley," Nick called, running out of the house.<p>

"What?" she turned around.

"I-uh," he paused. "Demi wanted you to know about the bake sale, she said she'd text you the details later."

"Is that all?" Miley asked.

"Um, no" Nick continued. "I wanted to say it was great to see you."

"It's great to see you too" she climbed into the seat and buckled up. He stood back and watched the car back out of the driveway. He watched it until it disappeared around the corner.

**So how is it? Don't worry about the bake sale, all will be revealed! Just comment and tell me what you liked or dilike, or questions. Love you guys!**


	7. Master Chef

**Oh my gosh! You guys are the best! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy! But trust me, I'd much rather be writing chapters for this story.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, alerts. You guys make my day!**

**This is the new chapter, it doesn't have a lot of Niley but don't worry, next chapter I feel like doing the whole thing Niley.**

**Sadly, Nicole's not in this one, but Selena and Demi are and this chapter reveals more about them. Like, it shows Selena blunt and bold and Demi mothering.**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 7- Master Chef

"Come in!" Miley yelled at the door as she scrambled into the kitchen. The front door opened slightly to reveal Selena and Demi. They looked around and made their way into the kitchen. Miley was taking something out of the oven.

For a moment, the two dark haired women just stood there taking it all in. Miley's kitchen was a pretty good size but it was in the worst shape. The white paint on the cabinets was peeling, badly. The floor resembled an old pair of jeans that had been patched more than they should have. A few of the green tiles were missing here and there and had been replaced by different colors and patterns.

"Selly!" Mackenzie's voice broke them out of their trance. "Demi!" They walked towards the blonde, who was sitting in the corner with a couple of baby dolls.

"Hey Kenzie!" Demi smiled.

"Whatcha doin?" Selena asked.

"I'm cooking for my dolls!" she smiled. "I'm makin' birthday cake like mommy!"

"I'm not making birthday cake, princess" Miley stated behind them. She wiped her hands on the worn apron around her waist. "I made cherry pie and brownies."

"Really?" Demi asked. "You know, you didn't have to make anything."

"I know" Miley shrugged. "But I figured why not?"

Selena was already inspecting the desserts, which Miley had placed on the counter. "I'm glad you did. Do you by any chance need a taste tester?"

"Selena!" Demi warned.

Selena flashed a meaningless, familiar, apologetic smile. "Mackenzie tasted the batter" Miley answered, ignoring Selena's comment.

Selena looked at the two year old with angry eyes, only to laugh at the little girl's apologetic face. "I'm sowy Selly" she apologized as crystal clear tears formed in her small, blue eyes.

"It's okay" Selena laughed. "Just tell me, was it good?"

The two year old smiled. "Yes! Mommy makes the best food!"

"Really?" Demi looked at Miley, who blushed. "A waitress and a chef? Hm, interesting. Selena?" she looked at her best friend. "I think we'll be keeping this one around for a very long time."

Selena and Miley laughed. "We have to" Selena agreed. "I mean, she is Mackenzie's guardian. It looks as if they're a package deal" Selena teased.

"I made lemon squares for us to snack on while waiting for someone to buy something" Miley added. Selena looked in her direction.

"Are you for real?" Selena asked.

The three women laughed. "This is going to be an amazing bake sale" Demi stated. "I mean, we've never had a master chef contribute to it."

"I'm not that good" Miley protested. "I just know a few things."

"Sure" Selena agreed, sarcastically. "Anyway, let's go. I know a certain curly haired guy who can't wait to see our master chef."

"Nick's going to be there?" Miley acted surprised.

"Of course" Selena answered. "He is the pastor and this is the church bake sale."

"Right, I knew that" Miley blushed. "Mackenzie? Grab mommy's purse and your bag. Demi? Can you carry the brownies?"

"Of course" Demi answered, picking up the pan.

"Mommy? Can I take my dolls?" Mackenzie asked.

"Only one" Miley ordered. The little girl nodded and struggled as she tried to pick up a doll while carrying Miley's purse and her diaper bag.

"Here Kenzie," Selena picked up the bag and Miley's purse. "I'll get these. You look like you have your hands full. You must be so strong!"

Kenzie smiled. "I'm almost tree!" she replied. Selena and Demi laughed because the two year old had held up five fingers.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Nick greeted the girls. "How are you guys?"<p>

"We're great" Selena answered her brother. She placed Miley's purse, Mackenzie's diaper bag, and her own purse in his hands. "Thanks little brother!"

"I'm not your personal pack mule!" he yelled after her. She pretended not to hear him as she walked towards a table.

"Thanks Nick" Miley's small voice soothed him.

He turned in her direction. She was juggling a cherry pie and a container of lemon squares. She looked remarkable in a jeans and an old t-shirt. He flashed a smiled.

"No problem" he smiled.

"Alright Romeo and Juliet," Demi broke the gaze between the two. "You can stare into each other's eyes later. Right now we have a back sale to run!"

The dark haired woman rushed past them, leaving them both embarrassed. To make things worse, Mackenzie followed Demi, but gave puzzling looks as she passed the two.

"So, we should, go" Miley suggested.

"Right" he agreed, leading her towards the tables.

* * *

><p>"So Miley," Selena took a bite of a lemon square. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you a waitress and not the chef? These are really good!"<p>

"Selena? I know you weren't raised in a barn! Where are your manners?" Demi scolded.

"Sorry" Selena gulped down the last of the treat. "Anyway, Miley? I believed I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it?"

"Selena!" Demi scolded.

"It's okay" Miley laughed. "And I'm not the chef because I'm not that good. I want to be the chef though. Maybe someday."

"You can cook for me any day!" Selena took a bite of another lemon square.

"You eat and eat, why are so skinny?" Demi asked her best friend, who shrugged. "Anyway," Demi turned to Miley. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to be a bridesmaid at my wedding, but now that I've tasted your food, I might just ask you to be the caterer."

"I couldn't take you up on that offer" Miley stated. "The catering one anyway. But the bridesmaid, now that I will do."

"Great! Is it okay if Mackenzie's the flower girl?" Demi added.

"Sure" Miley answered. "Sometimes I feel like the only reason you guys hang out with me is because of Mackenzie."

"You do?" Selena and Demi asked at the same time. Selena took over. "Are you kidding? I love you! You're like the sister I never had, other than Demi. But most of the times she's a stick in the mud. I feel lucky to have you around."

"Me too" Demi agreed. "I knew we were going to be bffs the minute we met. I also know you and Nick are going to make a great couple!"

"Could we stop with the Nick and Miley dating thing?" Miley groaned.

"No!" the two other girls laughed.

**So there it is. How'd I do? Please review! OMG! That rhymed!**


	8. One of a Kind

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day! I love you guys! **

**Anyway, I was reading this story and I think you guys should too. It's titled "Blinded By The Lights" and the author is SparklesInLights. It's only got one chapter but you can obviously tell it's going to be amazing!**

**Again, thanks for the reviews! And because your all so nice, here's the next chapter! It's chapter eight so I don't know how good it will be. I'm not to big on the number eight, in fact, I hate it. I don't know why, it just annoys me. Oh well, I hope it's not that bad.**

**Anyway, chapter eight!**

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 8- One of a Kind

Miley sighed as she scrubbed yet another table. All morning, her mind went back to her conversation with Demi and Selena. If she wanted to be a chef so badly, why wasn't she?

She turned her attention on Wayne, who was frying a hamburger while talking to Loretta. "Daydreaming again?" Flo's voice interrupted.

She looked at her friend. "What? Oh, um, no just thinking" she stuttered. She started scrubbing another table. Flo sighed.

"Miles, listen," Miley didn't face her. "Is this about that handsome young fellow who was here last week. You know, the one who took you on a coffee break?"

"Nick?" Miley looked up, astonished at Flo's question. "Heck no! I mean, yeah I've thought about him often, but that wasn't what I was thinking about!" Miley blushed when she realized what she had confessed.

"Well you might want to start thinking about him again" Flo hinted. When Miley scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, she (Flo) motioned towards the door. Sure enough, Miley's all too familiar, curly- haired friend was standing there waiting.

She sighed and walked over. She grabbed a menu. "So, where do you want to sit today? Your usual table has been taken" Miley nodded towards a family of three.

"Ha ha" Nick chuckled. "Actually I'm not here to eat. I'm here to take you out to eat, when's your lunch break?" he asked.

Miley smiled and looked at the clock. "An hour ago" she stated apologetically.

"Oh," Nick's face dropped.

Miley chuckled. "I'm off in a few minutes though," she added. As if on cue, his face lit up like a kid's on Christmas. She giggled.

"Un, you can meet me outside when you get off" he blushed.

"Sounds like a date" she smiled. Then she realized what she said. "I mean, plan. Sounds like a plan." Nick looked at her skeptically. "You know, because it's not a date, it's, you know what? I'll just meet you by your car in a few."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting." He winked, making her face turn crimson. He smiled then walked out. Miley turned around to come face to face with Flo and Loretta.

"Oo! Somebody's gotta date" Loretta teased. Flo laughed.

* * *

><p>Miley ran out of the restaurant quickly, letting her eyes survey the parking lot at the same time. She stopped, realizing she didn't know what Nick drove. "Looking for me?" a voice behind her stated.<p>

She jumped, then turned around to face her company. "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" she complained. Nick laughed.

"I know" he teased. "You jumped like what? Ten feet in the air?"

"Ha ha" she scowled. "You're so funny."

"Thank you" he smiled. She hit him playfully, making him laugh. "So I called Demi, who was more than happy to take care of Mackenzie for another hour."

Miley laughed. "Yeah, your sister and her are obsessed with Kenzie."

Nick laughed. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"She looked at it before deciding it was okay. The two began walking. "So, where to?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"Well, because you work down here and know more about this side of town than I do" he stated. "We could just get in my car and drive to the side of town I know more about."

"No need, coffee house is right here" she motioned to the building they were in front of.

"Coffee? Excellent choice, but didn't we get coffee last time?" he asked.

"From Starbucks" Miley laughed. "Come on" she opened the door. "They've got some amazing hot drinks in here. You'll love it."

"I'll take your word for it" he joked at walked in.

* * *

><p>"So," Nick slid into the seat next to Miley. "Great coffee" he took a sip. It was obvious he wanted her to start the conversation.<p>

Miley laughed. "Yep," she replied, popping the "p". "So last time we got coffee, we talked about my back story and family. What's yours?" Nick looked at her.

" I mean, all I know about you is that you're a pastor of a local church and you have a crazy obsessed stalker who had a baby when she was in high school." He looked at her uneasy at the statement about Nicole. "Oh, right sorry. I mean you have a really close lady friend who happens to hate my guts for no apparent reason."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, Nicole is something."

"Anyway," Miley caused him to look at her. "What's your back story?"

"Well, I'll start with my family" he began.

"That seems like an excellent place to start" Miley stated. He looked at her. She blushed, causing him to chuckle. "Sorry" she shrugged.

"As I was saying," he continued. "There's Joe, my older brother who you already met. There's Selena, my sister who apparently you're best friends with." Miley laughed. "And um, Kevin, he's the oldest. Hut you haven't met him. After he and Danielle got married, they moved out closer to the hospital to help take care of mom."

"Oh," Miley bit her lip.

"Yeah, she was diagnosed with cancer last year" he informed. "But it hasn't really affected us. She still bosses us around and is basically, well, mom. You'd never know she had cancer."

"I'm sorry" she smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be," he laughed. "She's alive and well and taking care of Frankie. Which is a lot of work. He's the youngest and the biggest pain."

"Four guys?" she asked. "Now I feel for Selena."

"If you haven't noticed, she's tougher than all of us" Nick chuckled. "Yeah, but we never got into fights. Well, she and I didn't. I guess it's because we're twins."

"Ah," Miley nodded. "So, do you ever go see your mom?"

"Yeah, once a week" Nick sighed. "I practice my sermon in front of her. She's kind of my biggest critique. I really take what she says into mind."

Miley smiled. "Wow, it's great to know your really respect your mom. I couldn't ever think that highly of mine. I guess it's because she didn't ever think that highly of me."

"Hey," he reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's okay. She doesn't deserve your respect."

She looked up and into his big chocolate brown eyes. They caught her off guard for a minute, but she found comfort in them. His eyes were welcoming and kind. She inhaled deeply.

"Thanks," she pushed a strand of curly hair away from her face. "I guess you're right."

"I just don't know how someone could be so horrible to you" he stated. "You're kind, sweet, but you know how to stand your ground. You're an amazing chef," she blushed. "You're an excellent mother,"

"No I'm not" she objected. "Half the time I don't know what I'm doing."

"So? You make it look so easy" he told her. "Besides, Mackenzie's the cutest kid I've ever met, you've got to be doing something right." She giggled. "You're overall an amazing person. The most amazing one I've ever met."

Miley blushed deeper. "Next to your mom."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Next to my mom."

"She sounds like an amazing person" Miley smiled. "She really does."

"She is" he sighed.

"Can I," she paused. "Can I meet her sometime?"

He looked into her ocean blue orbs, causing her to blush deeper and bite her lip. She looked at him pleadingly. "Yeah, you can meet her. Sometime."

**Short but sweet. I promised more Niley:) I'm thinking about getting them together soon, but I'm not to sure. I guess you'll have to read and review. Please review? Oh and the title for this chapter was kind of geared towards Nick's mom. Anyway, please review?**


	9. I Need a Shovel

**Once again thank you soo much for the reviews! Fifty two? You guys are awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter, it involves the trio (Miley, Demi, Selena), Mackenzie, Niley, and of course, Joe's in here. I hope you like it.**

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 9- I Need a Shovel

The trio, plus Mackenzie, walked down the sidewalk with about twelve different bags in their hands. Joe had called while they were shopping and asked them out to lunch. It was Nick's idea. And thankfully, this time, Nicole was not invited.

"We might want to drop this stuff off at the car" Selena stated. "That way Joe doesn't see the dress before he's supposed too."

"Good idea" Demi agreed.

They walked up to Demi's car and placed the bags into the trunk. "So where are we going to lunch?" Miley asked.

"Um, this little café downtown" Demi answered. "Joe said that Nick said you would know where it was. Something about coffee there?"

"Oh, yeah" Miley blushed. "He picked me up for a coffee break and we went to this little coffee shop. I guess that's what he means."

"You mean to say you and my brother went on a date and didn't tell me?" Selena shrieked.

"It wasn't a date!" Miley defended. "It was a friendly gesture from him! He showed up at the Diner and asked if he could take me out for coffee!"

"Sounds like a date to me" Selena protested. Demi nodded.

"It wasn't a date!" Miley groaned.

"It so was" Demi whispered to Selena, who let out a giggle.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked. "Where are we going? I'm hungry!"

Miley realized the girls had been in the parking lot for about ten minutes just arguing over Miley and Nick's relationship, not that they had one. "We're _supposed_ to be meeting Joe and Nick for lunch. But it seems Demi and Selena are too interested in arguing over stupid things."

"If you want to call your love life stupid go ahead" Selena smirked. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I swear," Demi put her hands on her hips. "You two act like sisters. And just think, if, and when," she glared at Miley, "Miley and Nick admit there is something going on between them, they could get married. And then all of us would be sisters!"

"Oh! Can't wait!" Selena cheered.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Miley protested. "And Mackenzie is getting hungry. I suggest we stop arguing and get moving!"

The other two women giggled. "Don't get your pad in a twist" Selena laughed. "Besides, you're the one who knows where this place is, why don't you lead us?"

Miley groaned. "I swear you think this is high school."

* * *

><p>"Ladies!" Joe greeted the trio at the door. He gave Demi a peck on the lips. "It's great you decided to join us. We were about to send out a search party."<p>

"Who peed in your cornflakes this morning?" Selena asked. "We were shopping! Cut us some slack! There were just too many cute things to consider buying."

"Ha ha" he groaned. He looked at Miley. "Thank you for being the good one."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Joe" Demi began. "She was the one who looked at the most."

"Demi, it's a sin to lie" Miley snapped. "If it wasn't for me, you two would still be arguing over mine and Nick's relationship, not that we have one."

"I'd love to hear that story," Joe stated. "In side," he added, motioning for the ladies to step inside. The trio smiled and obeyed.

When they got to the table, Joe pulled out a chair for Demi, who smiled and sat down. Selena sat down on her left while Joe took his place at her right. Nick was on his right and the high chair was next to Selena.

"You people planned this" Miley snapped.

Selena, Demi, and Joe laughed. "What's wrong with sitting beside me?" Nick asked.

"Nothing" Miley defended. She placed Kenzie in the high chair. "The seating arrangement brings back a very confusing conversation we had this morning" she gave a piercing glare in Demi, Joe, and Selena's direction.

"Okay" Nick stated, uneasy. She sat down next to him.

"So, Nick" Selena began. He looked up from his menu. She smirked at Miley, who groaned. "Miley here told us you took her out for coffee. When were you going to tell me about this little date?"

Nick looked at Miley who just smiled. "Um, Selena? It wasn't a date."

"Then what do you call it?" Joe asked.

"It was just two friends that went out for coffee" Nick clarified.

"See?" Miley teased. "It wasn't a date! Just two friends getting coffee and learning a little about each other."

"Uh oh" Joe's eyes went wide on purpose. "What did you two learn about each other?"

"Yes" Selena smiled widely. "Do tell us."

Miley hesitated and looked at Nick. "Well," she began. "I learned that I should cut you some slack since you are the only girl out of four guys."

Selena sat back with a proud smile on her face. "And I learned how Miley ended up in our small little community" Nick added.

"You do know that a first date is about getting to know each other right?" Demi asked.

"Demi!" Miley snapped through gritted teeth.

"Oh look, here comes our waiter" Nick chuckled nervously as he changed the subject.

* * *

><p>"So, Mackenzie" Selena took a bite of her food. "Do you want to come swimming at my house?" The little girl's face lit up.<p>

"Mommy? Lena wants me to swim!" Kenzie shouted.

"I heard" Miley took a bite of food. "Could you bit a little quieter Mackenzie?"

"Yes mommy" the blue eyed blonde nodded. She put her pointer finger to her lips. "Shh" she looked at everyone at the table. They all laughed. "Mommy?" she asked Miley in a whisper. "Can I go?"

"I don't see why not" Miley answered with a grin on her face.

"Yes!" Selena cheered. "Okay everybody, you heard her. Sunday lunch is on me and bring your swimsuits!"

"Mommy?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes Mackenzie?" Miley asked.

"Do you like Nick?" she asked.

Demi, Selena, and Joe started laughing. Miley looked nervously at Nick who gave her the same expression. "Um, yes baby, I like Nick. We're really good friends" she answered honestly.

"Nick?" Mackenzie looked at him. "Do you like Mommy?"

"Yes Mackenzie, I do" Nick replied. "Like she said, we're really good friends."

"Demi and Lena said you like, like her" Mackenzie blurted out.

Miley and Nick looked at Selena and Demi. The two young women looked nervously at each other. "Um, two year olds" Selena tried to come up with an excuse. "They have huge imaginations."

"Yeah" Demi agreed.

"Two year olds also repeat everything they hear" Miley smirked. "So I'm going to have to take her word on it. It sounds like something you two would say."

"So if you're going to believe Mackenzie about what my little brother apparently told my little sister," Joe recalled. "The question has to be, do you like, like Nick?"

"Mackenzie never said that Nick had told them that" Miley defended. "She said that they said it. And knowing them means they inferred it."

Nick put his fork down and looked at Miley. "Does this mean you don't like me?"

"No!" she defended. She blushed. "I lo- enjoy" she corrected, "I enjoy our coffee breaks and I like you being my friend."

"Miley?" Demi asked.

"Yes?"

"You might want a shovel" Demi stated. "You're going to need it dig yourself out."

**Please review!**


	10. Pool Party

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Anywhere. Here's the next chapter, I think your going to like it.**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 10- Pool Party

Miley, Selena, and Demi sat in their usual pew for Sunday mornings. They held a light conversation about nothing in particular, until they were interrupted by Nick.

"Um, Sel?" he stood there nervously.

Selena, knowing he did something she didn't approve of, scowled. "What did you do now?" she snapped.

"Um, I won't be able to make lunch" he mumbled.

"What?" she screeched. The whole sanctuary stopped talking and looked at them. She hesitated before thinking of an excuse. "Um, sorry everybody. Just making sure you're all ready for my brother's sermon" she pulled Nick into a hug.

People looked at her awkwardly before returning to their conversations. She looked at him. "What do you mean you won't make it for lunch?" she whispered.

"Um, Nicole-" she cut him off.

"Oh I should have known!" she barked. "Fine, skip out on Sunday lunch. See if I care! See if Demi or Joe care! See if Miley and Mackenzie care! I don't!" He winced. "Just go out with your stupid girlfriend! You might as well ask her out now, I mean, you apparently don't care about what your family thinks. Just leave us alone!"

She ran off crying. Demi sighed and ran after her. He looked at Miley. "Are you mad at me too?" he asked.

She frowned. "No, not really" she answered softly. "But I'm disappointed. You know she planned this and yet you couldn't tell Nicole you had plans."

"She's only mad because it's Nicole" he noted.

"No Nick" she corrected him. "That might be a little of it, but she planned this and you made other plans. If her hatred for Nicole is what you think is wrong here, you are the worst brother in the world."

Miley left and followed her friend's paths. He was going to call after her but decided it was a lost cause. He sighed, unaware Joe had just showed up.

"What exactly just happened?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>Selena had cooled off a little after her argument with Nick, but she was still pretty mad. Demi and Miley had decided it was best not to go to the service this morning. They picked up Mackenzie from the nursery and went to Selena's house. Joe met them there after the service.<p>

Miley was sitting on the side of the pool reading a magazine. Joe and Demi were making out in the hot tub and Selena was playing with Kenzie in the shallow end. Something drew Miley's attention away from her magazine.

She sighed and walked to the gate. "What are you doing here?"

Nick bit his lip. "Lunch with Nicole ended early. So I thought I'd come over here and apologize. You're right, I shouldn't have done that."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I'm the one you should apologize too" she opened the gate to let him in. "She's in the shallow end with Mackenzie."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Miley" he hugged her.

It took her by surprise but she warmed up to it quickly. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her body. She wished he wouldn't let go.

But she knew he had too, and he did. They smiled at each other before he walked over to his sister. Her smile didn't fade, but she gave a small sigh.

* * *

><p>Miley watched her daughter as she slept. After Nick had apologized to Selena, and Selena accepted, Mackenzie began to get tired. And gradually, she went to sleep. So Miley had laid her down on a chair far enough away from the pool so she wouldn't get wet, but close enough so Miley could watch her.<p>

"She's cute" Nick's voice startled her.

"Yeah" Miley replied when she came back to reality.

"Can you stop watching her for an hour and a half?" he asked. She looked at him. "I mean so you can enjoy the pool."

"Oh, right" she gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't know."

"Come here" he took her hand and led her to the edge of the pool. "You can swim right?" he asked. She laughed and nodded. "Then get in."

She smirked at him. She placed her hands on his bare chest and gave him a shove. He fell in. When he surfaced, she laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he asked. She nodded as she laughed. "Help me up." He held out his hand. She took it and pulled him up a little, before dropping him on purpose.

"That's it" he lifted himself out of the pool and grabbed her. She screamed but laughed. "If I'm gonna get wet, so are you" he tried to push her in.

She screamed and tried to resist but he was so strong. She ended up in the water. "I hate you!" she yelled at him. He laughed and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and pulled him.

"Not fair!" he laughed.

She smirked and hoisted herself up onto his shoulders, dragging him under. "Go Miley!" Selena yelled from the shallow end.

Nick resurfaced and gave a laughing Miley a warning look. But before he could do anything, Selena leaped out of the water and pulled him under. The two girls laughed and high fived each other.

"Joe! Help!" Nick called.

Joe, who was on the side of the pool with Demi, laughed and jumped in to help his brother. Miley and Selena screamed when the brothers came closer and dunked them. When they resurfaced, Joe picked Selena up and Nick picked up Miley. The two girls squealed as they were thrown into the air and landed in the water.

"Chicken fight!" Joe called and hoisted Selena up on his shoulders.

Nick did the same with Miley. "You are so on!" Miley yelled at Selena, who laughed. The girls began to wrestle until Selena ended up in the water.

"Rematch!" she called playfully.

* * *

><p>It was around seven when everyone got out of the pool. Mackenzie had woken up and Miley and Nick had played with her. Then Selena gave them a break and they joined Demi and Joe in the hot tub. But sadly, they didn't kiss or make out.<p>

Now they were all sitting around the fireplace wrapped in towels. Mackenzie sat in Miley's lap, who was sitting beside Nick. Demi sat in Joe's lap and Selena sat between the two couples. They were all eating pizza.

"Today was fun" Selena commented.

"I agree" Miley laughed.

"Me too "Demi beamed.

"I want to go home" Mackenzie whined. "I'm tired."

Everyone laughed. "I guess that's my cue to go home" Miley smiled. She and Mackenzie stood up and walked over to their things.

Nick stood up and rushed over. "I um, can give you a ride a home" he told her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks but I brought my car" she giggled.

"Oh, well, um" he bit his lip. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I have work" she answered.

"I mean for dinner" he clarified. She looked at him. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a picnic with me. Mackenzie can come."

"Is that a date?" she asked.

He smiled. "Only if you want it to be."

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Picnic

**Hello readers! I know it's been a while, so here's a new chapter. This chapter was hard to write so I hope you like it. I don't own anything but Macknezie and the plot.**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 11- Picnic

Miley straightened her blue sundress and ran her fingers threw her auburn hair. She looked and the mirror, straightening anything she felt was imperfect. She was interrupted by the doorbell.

She ran down the hall and rushed to the door. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. Nick stood there with daisies in his hand. He gave a nervous smile and handed them to her. "Hey" he sighed. "You look nice."

"Thank you" she smiled and held the flowers close to her chest, "So, um, why don't you come in?" she motioned. He nodded and walked in. "I'll just go get Kenzie, and the basket."

She ran upstairs and into the little girl's bedroom. Mackenzie was on the floor coloring. She looked up. "Kenzie? Nick is here. It's time to go."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered. She stood up, grabbed her favorite doll, and ran past her mother.

"Hey Kenzie!" Nick greeted the little girl as she ran down the stairs. She ran right into him. "Umph!" he almost lost his balance. He leaned down and picked her up. "So, Mackenzie, are you ready for a picnic?"

The little girl nodded making her mother, who was standing at the end of the stairs, laugh. "Okay Kenzie, let's go get the basket." Kenzie literally jumped out of Nick's arms and took her mother's hand. Miley led her to the kitchen.

"Cookies!" the little girl demanded.

"They're in the basket" Miley answered.

"I want now!" Mackenzie pouted.

"No, young lady" Miley grabbed the basket. She looked at Kenzie. "One, you'll spoil your dinner, and two, you'll never get cookies when you ask like that." Mackenzie scowled and crossed her arms. "Selena and Demi may give you everything you want, when you want it, but I will not."

"Aww!" Mackenzie whined.

The two walked back to Nick. "Hey, shall we go?" he asked.

"We're ready" Miley beamed.

Nick noticed Mackenzie's expression. "Um," he knelt down to her size. "What's wrong?" The little turned away. Nick looked at Miley.

"Cookies" Miley sighed. Nick nodded, then stood up and took Miley's hand. He escorted her to his car. She was surprised when he opened her door for her, he even helped Mackenzie into her car seat.

He got into the driver seat. "So, um, you look nice."

"You've already said that" she reminded him. "And you look nice too." She was looking at his light blue American Eagle polo and his khaki shorts.

"Thanks, so, um" he kept his eyes on the road. "I'm glad you agreed to this. I know Selena and Demi have been pressuring you about it, and I'm really sorry-"

"Nick? I wanted to come on this date not because they wanted me too. It's because I really like you" Miley confessed, cheeks red.

"Really?" he looked at her.

"Nick!" she leaned over and grabbed the wheel. "Keep your eyes on the road!" she screeched. Mackenzie was laughing in the back seat. Nick took back the wheel and Miley looked at her.

"Fun" she laughed.

"Sorry about that" Nick apologized.

Miley felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "It's okay, Mackenzie seemed to like it. And I got to admit, it was kind of fun."

Nick laughed. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes" she smiled. "Just not now."

* * *

><p>Miley laid on the blanket, face up to the sky. Nick joined her. "Look, it's a rabbit" she pointed. He looked at the cloud.<p>

"I see a big white puffball" he admitted.

She laughed. "Use your imagination. Look, there's the bushy tails, the ears, and the nose. And right there is the arms. I admit. It's a fat rabbit but I can see it."

"Oh, well look, there's an execution table" he pointed. "Yep, and there's a guy laying on it ready to get his head chopped off." **(AN: No joke, when I was in fourth grade, we were learning about clouds, so my teacher took us outside. And one of the guys saw that.)**

"Ew!" Miley squealed. "That's disgusting!"

Nick laughed. "Sorry" he shrugged.

"Moving on from your disgusted imagination," she laughed. "I see a flower."

"I see a candy cane" he pointed. He sat up. "Did I tell you that the food was delicious?"

Miley laughed. "Yes."

"Oh" he laid back down.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked. "I'm bored."

Miley sighed and sat up. "Play with your dolls."

"Shh! They are sleeping!" Mackenzie ordered.

"Oh," Miley nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Go home" she whined.

"But were having a great time" Miley told her.

"I'm tired!" the little girl ordered.

"Then go to sleep" Miley stated. "Curl up at the end of blanket and close your eyes."

"Okay" Kenzie dragged her feet as she walked over to the end of the blanket. She laid down and closed her eyes. Not even a minute later, "I can't!" she yelled.

Miley sighed. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her IPod and speakers. She strolled down and clicked on Mackenzie's favorite lullaby.

"_You tucked me in turn out the lights,_

_Kept me safe and sound at night,_

_Little girls depend on things like that"_

Mackenzie's eyelids became heavy and she closed them. Nick was impressed. He stood up. "Miley?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

She grinned and took his hand. He pulled her up. "Why yes Nick, I would love to have this dance." He grinned and led her away from the blanket. They began swaying back and forth.

"This is nice" Miley stated.

"Yeah" Nick agreed. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

"It's been a while" she teased. "You're going to have to remind me."

"Did you really come on this date because you like me?" he asked.

"Yes" she grinned.

"That's all I needed to know" he told her. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"No" she encouraged it. He leaned in and collided his lips with hers. It was a soft a kiss, not rough. It was perfect to Miley. When he pulled away, it left her in a daze. "Wow."

"Yeah" Nick agreed. "Wow."

* * *

><p>Nick had just pulled up to Miley's house. Miley looked at Mackenzie sleeping in the backseat. "I think we both had a good time tonight."<p>

"I did too" Nick answered. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled before unbuckling and opening her door. "Oh, um, Miley, wait!" he got her attention. She looked at him. "Remember when you asked to meet my mother?" She nodded. "Well, I'm going up there Thursday, and I was wondering if you would like to go."

"Um, I can get someone to babysit" she answered. "I'd be honored to come."

**So the song was Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus. I don't own it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Mrs Gray

**So you guys warmed my heart with your reviews last time. I didn't think I was going to get this up today but here it is. I really hope you like it.**

**With A Little Faith **

Chapter 12- Mrs. Gray

"Okay, she just ate breakfast so she shouldn't want anything to eat 'till noon. Now she'll probable want grape juice and I usually fill half of her cup with juice and the other with water. Oh, she'll probably want her pink cup" Miley told Demi. Demi and Joe had agreed to babysit while Nick and Miley were visiting his mom. Demi was barely listening to Miley go on about what to do and Joe was busy playing with the Mackenzie.

"Is that all?" Demi asked.

"I swear I'm forgetting something" Miley answered. "But if you have any problems you have my cell. If you run out of things to do, just turn on the music channel on the TV. She loves to dance."

"Miles, relax" Demi commanded her friend. "I've babysat her before. Calm down because I've met Mrs. Gray and she can smell fear." Miley tensed up. Demi sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just Breathe! Denise will love you."

The sound of a car horn outside signaled them that Nick was here. Miley straightened her white, flowy tank top. "How do I look?" she asked frantically.

Demi laughed. Without even looking at Miley's tank top and blank skinny jeans, she answered. "Good, now go, Nick's waiting."

Miley nodded and headed towards the door. She opened it then took one last look at her daughter. "By Kenzie, I love you."

"Bye Mommy" the little blonde called.

"Miley, go" Demi instructed.

"Alright" Miley started out the door. She paused and turned around again. "Thanks, again" Miley smiled. Nick honked the horn again.

Demi laughed. "You're welcome, what are friends for? Now go! You look gorgeous and Nick is getting impatient."

"Right" Miley waved and walked down the side walk. She climbed into the passenger seat and looked at Nick. "Patience is a virtue."

"Nope" he corrected. "It's a waste of time."

"Nuh-uh" she whined like a little kid. "Colossians 3:12-14."**(AN: I know I said I'd keep religion out of this but I just had to put this in there. It's actually part of a conversation I had with my mom. And yes, I corrected her. Sorry if I offended anyone, is there any chance you could pretend you didn't read that?)**

"Well it's great to know you've been reading your Bible" Nick chuckled.

"Meeting you has had some effect" she stated.

"Hey, I already know I'm the coolest guy out there" he replied, getting cocky.

"Shut up and drive" she snapped.

"So now you're quoting Rihanna?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Miley was constantly fixing different things that didn't need to be fixed. Nick just laughed at her as she ran her fingers through her gorgeous, auburn curls and tugged at the rim of her shirt making sure she was wrinkle free. She shot him a death glare and he sighed.<p>

"Relax, you look amazing" he assured her. "And even if you didn't, she'd love you anyway. She doesn't really care about what people look like, unless it's her kids wearing jeans on Sunday morning."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes Mi," she blushed at his nickname for her. "Now come on" he offered his hand, which she took, smiling. The two walked into the hospital and Nick led her to his mother's room.

"Nicholas?" Denise asked as he stepped through the door. She was sitting, wide awake in her bed, watching TV.

"Hey Mom" he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hello" his mother greeted. Miley just stood in the doorway, smiling at the two. Denise looked at her. "Nicholas?" she asked sternly without taking her focus off of Miley. Miley became nervous.

"Yes Mom?" he asked.

"You gonna introduce this pretty lady or are you just gonna let her stand there? Didn't I teach you better? Where are your manners?" Nick laughed and moved over to Miley.

"Mom, this is Miley" he introduced her. "Miley, this is my mother."

Miley held out her hand to Mrs. Gray. "It's a pleasure to meet you. From what Nick has told me, you're a remarkable lady."

"From looking at you, because he didn't tell me about you," she glared at her son. "You are a beautiful, well mannered, young woman. I think we're going to get along just fine."

"Thank you" Miley smiled.

"So, Miley," Mrs. Gray changed the subject. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a waitress" Miley answered.

"Mom, I'm sure Miley doesn't want to be interrogated" Nick suggested.

"Oh, Nicholas" Miley looked at him. "That is no way to treat your mother. This is the woman that raised you, treat her with respect."

"Now you're teasing me" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, heavens no" Miley smirked. Denise laughed.

* * *

><p>"Miley, we have to go" Nick called.<p>

"Really?" Miley whined. "But your mom and I were just getting started on our conversation!"

"You've been talking to each other for four hours" he exclaimed. "Besides, I wanted to take you to dinner on the way home and I'm sure Mackenzie misses you."

"Fine" she groaned. She stood up and looked back at the older lady. "It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Gray."

"Denise" Nick's mother corrected.

"Right, sorry Denise" Miley smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well. Now, next time you come, I want you to bring Mackenzie" Denise instructed.

"Alright" Miley agreed. She walked towards Nick.

"Bye mom" he smiled.

"Goodbye Nicholas" she smiled back.

Nick and Miley walked down the hallway holding hands. "Thanks for bringing me" Miley stated out of the blue. Nick looked at her.

"I promised you didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah but I wasn't supposed to take all you're time to rehearse to talk to her" Miley apologized. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay" Nick shrugged. "I planned this anyway. I had a feeling you two would get along. I practiced in front of Joe and Selena. They're not mom, but they're not bad either. They think this means they don't have to show up on Sunday."

"I see" Miley laughed. By now they were in the parking lot. Nick opened her door for her. She smiled and climbed in her seat.

Nick climbed into the driver's seat. "Thanks for coming with me today" he stated.

"Hey, you asked" Miley laughed.

* * *

><p>Nick and Miley had stopped by Demi and Joe's and picked up a sleeping Mackenzie. Nick gave the mother and daughter a ride back to their house. They were currently parked outside of Miley's house in silence.<p>

"Miley?" Nick asked before she got out.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Ever since we met, I've liked you" he stated. "And when I finally asked you out, and you said yes, I was ecstatic. Then we had an amazing time on our date. And you get along with my mother."

"Where you gettin' at?" she asked.

Nick laughed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She inhaled sharply and smiled. "Of course" she answered and leaned in. They shared a passionate kiss that was rudely interrupted.

"Mommy?" a tired Mackenzie woke up.

Miley looked at Nick and laughed. "I'm being paged." She got out of the car and carried Mackenzie to her door. She unlocked the front door and set the little girl down in her living room. "Hold on baby, I'll be right back."

She ran down the sidewalk and knocked on Nick's window. He rolled it down and leaned over. "Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say, I had a great time tonight" she smiled.

"Me two Miles" he smiled.

**Sweet right? Tell me what you think in a review, please?**


	13. The Story of Us

**It feels like its been forever, actually, it's only been a week. Once again, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews! Since it's been a week, here's the new chapter. It's not as long as some of the others, but it definitely has a lot of great information. It's totally Niley. **

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 13- The Story of Us

Miley and Nick stood at the back of the sanctuary and kissed each other goodbye. It was Sunday, so he was naturally busy. "Good luck" she whispered to him.

"Thanks" he whispered back. "May I walk you to your seat?"

"As much as I'd love that, no" she rejected. He looked a little hurt. "You have things to do" she continued. "I don't want to keep you from them. But don't worry, we still have lunch today."

"Where are we going?" he asked for a reminder.

"The diner, I was called in to cover Loretta's shift" Miley answered disgusted. "I get to eat lunch with ya'll, then I have to go to work. Selena's babysitting today."

"Ah, well, I guess I better go" he stated, looking at the crowd.

Miley looked at her normal seat on the third row. She caught Selena staring at her with a huge smile on her face. She turned back to Nick. "I guess I better go too" she stated. "Again, good luck."

"Again" he mimicked. "Thank you" he gave her a quick peck on the lips then walked off. She made her way down the aisle to face Selena.

"I knew it!" the dark haired girl cheered. "You guys are the perfect couple! I knew you'd get together! Now please, share. I was talking to my mother yesterday and she likes you. So was it then? Huh? Did he ask you then? Or was it on your date? By the way, how was that? He wouldn't tell me! But you will, right?" she rambled on.

Miley sighed. "We officially became a couple after I met your mother" she answered. "And the rest is unimportant." Selena was about to protest but Miley cut her off. "Lunch, today, the diner. I have to work."

"Okay" Selena sighed. "But only if you'll tell us what happened!"

"OMG!" Joe's voice startled Miley. "What happened?" he asked in the most fake voice he could. He was trying to make fun of his sister.

"Did you two finally get together? I mean, Nick has been very happy lately! What happened?" Demi, who had arrived with her fiancé, asked.

"They're officially a couple!" Selena answered cheerfully. "I caught them smitten in the back of the sanctuary. I asked her about it, but she won't spill until lunch."

"Which by the way, is at the diner" Miley informed. "I have to work today."

"Totally fine" Demi agreed. "But only if you agree to spill."

"Fine" Miley agreed. "Why is everyone so interested in Nick's and my relationship? Don't you people have anything better to talk about?"

"Now that you ask," Selena began. "Nope, nothing."

"We are a very boring bunch" Joe added. "But look at the bright side, you have a fan club!" Miley groaned.

* * *

><p>The group crowded around the largest table in the diner. Miley had changed into her aquamarine waitress dress and her apron. She had also changed from flip flops to her black and white high top converses.<p>

She took everyone's order and gave it to Wayne before sitting down next to Nick. Selena, who sat across from her, looked at her with wide eyes. "You promised" she reminded.

"Well excuse me!" Miley acted offended. "I just sat down!"

"Sorry" Selena mumbled.

"I'm kidding" Miley apologized. "What exactly do you want to know?" She held Nick's hand.

"Um, I don't know, maybe how it happened!" Selena answered.

Miley and Nick laughed. "We went on a date, kissed. Then we visited mom, I spent the whole time watching the two get along well, then I asked her to be my girlfriend" Nick answered.

"When I say exactly how it happens," Selena began. "I mean every juicy detail!" Miley and Nick laughed, unaware of who had just walked in the door.

Miley was about to answer Selena with a snide remark when Nicole interrupted the group's happy occasion. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" she was overly excited. Miley, Selena, Mackenzie, and Demi glared at her. Joe raised an eyebrow and Nick gave a nervous glance.

"I just love this restaurant and it looks like I'm not the only one" Nicole looked at Nick, still smiling. Miley squeezed his hand tighter. Miley scowled at the liar. "You don't mind if I join you guys, do you?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she pushed a chair in between Nick and Miley, separating their hands. "Thanks" she smiled.

Selena looked like she was about to explode. Demi noticed it right away. "Um, Nicole, it's great to see you," she lied, "we're celebrating a special occasion."

"Really?" Nick asked. "What occasion, is it someone's birthday?"

"Um, no" Demi answered.

"We're celebrating Nick and Miley getting together!" Selena blurted out. She smiled as Nicole frowned. She lived for these moments.

"Getting together?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Yep, they're officially a couple" Selena answered, a little too happy.

"Sel" Miley tried to get her to be quiet.

"Well, congratulations" Nicole smiled at Nick, but scowled at Miley.

"Mommy?" Kenzie asked. Miley looked at her daughter who was sitting next to her. "I'm hungry." Miley smiled and stood up. "I'll see what's taking so long" she stated. "Be good for Selena" Miley hurried away.

"So," Nicole turned towards Nick. She took his hand. "I know you're dating Miley now, but I was wondering if we could hang out this week. You know, two friends, catching a movie together, it's just a thought. What do you say?"

"Nicole, I'd love to see a movie," Demi and Selena glared at him. "We're kind of busy all week between work and dates, I don't we have the time."

"We?" Nicole asked.

"Well, yeah" Nick answered. "Miley and I are kind of a package deal."

Selena almost busted out laughing, but Demi's warning looks advised her not to. Joe however, missed his fiancé's glares and chuckled. He received a slap form Demi.

Miley returned with a tray of food. "Okay, who ordered," she looked at everyone in front of her. "Did I miss something?" she looked at her watch. "I've only been gone five minutes."

Nicole didn't even answer. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and stormed out. Miley watched as she left. "Wow, I didn't even serve the food yet."

Her friends laughed. "Someone's just a little jealous" Selena informed.

"Ah," Miley sat the tray down on the table.

"Now, Miley," Demi began. "You still haven't told us every juicy detail yet."

**Please review?**


	14. Last Night of Freedom

**Hey, so it's been a while, I realize that. But here's a new chapter, and it's pretty long. It's more of the trio but Nick gets to spend some, how should I put this? I guess, "bonding" time with Mackenzie. I hope you enjoy!**

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 14- Last Night of Freedom

The diner was backed up with people waiting to be served. Nick walked right passed the long line, walked behind the counter, and straight into the kitchen where he found Miley rushing around, grabbing plates. She sped past him, not noticing he was there. Wayne, who was standing at the grill, just looked at him with a sympathetic look. Five minutes later, Miley returned to the kitchen and still walked past Nick like he was invisible.

"Wayne! Where's that burger? I asked for it thirty minutes ago!" she yelled at the fry cook.

"Miley, relax!" he yelled at her. This startled her because Wayne didn't talk much and very rarely lost his cool. He sighed. "One, breathe! You can't do anything if you don't. Two, relax, you're so focused right now you didn't notice your boyfriend come in. And three, you ordered it ten minutes ago!"

Miley turned around and looked at Nick. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I've been so busy…" Nick interrupted her with a kiss. "And that's a really nice way to get me to shut up."

"Yeah" he smiled. "Look, you're busy and you're only going to get busier, how about I get the coffee and bring it back here. You can take a sip and talk to me when you come into the kitchen" he suggested.

"Alright" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Miley!" Flo yelled through the window. "Get your butt out here right now!"

"Gotta go!" Miley ran out.

Five minutes later, Miley returned to the kitchen and Nick was gone. She smiled and continued her job. She grabbed three plates on each arm and sprinted out the kitchen door.

"Finally" Miley sighed. She pulled up a bar stool to the counter. The lunch rush was officially over and the diner was deserted. Miley, Nick, Flo, Loretta, and Wayne were all resting at the counter. Flo served everybody a drink.

"So, super waitress" Nick teased her. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well," Miley began. "I have to be at Demi's Bachelorette party. This means you, are babysitting Mackenzie tonight."

"I don't know anything about babies" Nick protested.

"Well it's time you learned" Miley reasoned. "And she's not a baby, she's a terrible two." Flo and Wayne covered their laughter and Loretta looked oblivious.

"You are so going to have to help me" he whined.

"Joe's babysat her before" Miley argued. "Get him to help. Demi told me his bachelor party is tomorrow night. Please!" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, not the eyes!" Nick resisted. Miley leaned over so her head was on his chest. "No!" he refused. She batted her eyelids. "Fine" he gave in. Miley's friends started laughing.

"Thanks" she beamed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, she just ate diner so she be sleepy in an hour or two. It'd be great if you gave her a bath but you don't have to. I normally give her one in the kitchen sink. Her favorite show at nighttime is "The Goodnight Show" on the kid's program" Miley paused. "She sleeps with her blanket and her sock monkey which are in her bag. When you change her diaper, make sure put the dirty one in a plastic bag so it doesn't stink up the house."<p>

"Is that all?" Nick asked.

"Um, pretty much" she answered. "Oh, her pajamas are in her bag. Would you be a dear and put them on her before she goes to bed?"

"Sure" Nick replied.

Miley smiled and walked over to Mackenzie, who pulling off books from the book shelf and restacking them. Miley bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Bye baby girl. Goodnight, be good for Nick." Miley stood up and walked towards Nick. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem" he replied.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning towards the door. She opened the door and took a final look back. "Bye Kenzie" she waved. "Bye Nick" she smiled. She then ran out the door.

Nick turned towards the phone and sighed. He picked it up and dialed a number. "Hello?" a deep voice asked from the other end.

"Hey, Joe" Nick began. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to watch a movie with me."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop worrying?" Selena asked. "The guys will be fine. Besides, the kid is stubborn. She'll survive a night with those two. And if they kill her, I'll personally help you kill them. But relax! They'll be fine!"<p>

"Yeah, you're right" Miley agreed.

"I know" Selena answered. "Let's go have some fun. I see some cute guys over there!"

"I have a boyfriend" Miley protested.

"Yes, and what my brother doesn't know can't hurt him" Selena answered. "Besides, he can't get on to you for making some new friends."

"I guess your right" Miley answered. She let Selena drag her to the dance floor. Demi was already in the center dancing away.

* * *

><p>The two brothers looked at the toddler in front of them. "I'm not changing it" Joe stated. He looked at his brother. "It stinks."<p>

"Well I don't want to do it!" Nick protested. "Besides, didn't you ever change Frankie's diapers?"

"No!" Joe argued. "But I've watched Demi change Kenzie."

"Well then, that makes you the elected candidate for this job" Nick answered. Joe glared him. Nick shrugged.

"Sel!" A voice shrieked over the music. Miley and Selena looked in the woman's direction. She was tall, skinny, dark haired and overall stunning. She ran up to Selena and gave her a huge hug. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Dani!"Selena shrieked. "It's great to see you too! It's been what? A year?" The other woman nodded. Miley could tell she was older than Selena. "I'll go get Demi!" Selena rushed off.

"Hi!" Miley hugged the woman. "I'm Miley."

"So you're the infamous Miley? Nick, Demi, and Selena never shut up about you! It's great to finally meet you" the woman returned the hug. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani!"

"So you're Kevin's wife?" Miley asked.

"Happily for two years" Danielle beamed.

"Danielle!" Demi screamed. "Hey! It's great to see you girl! Thanks for coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it!" Danielle assured. "Well what are we waiting on? Let's party! I saw some really cute guys over there!"

"Danielle, you're married!" Selena informed.

"Doesn't mean I can't admire God's talent! Besides, Kevin is asleep at the hotel. Come on, let's go meet God's masterpieces!" Danielle answered. All three girls laughed and walked through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so tired" Miley stated. She stumbled out of Demi's car.<p>

"I know," Selena agreed from the passenger's seat. "This hangover is killing me! And FYI, never fall asleep in a club bathroom." Selena rolled her neck, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well, some of us didn't drink last night" Demi stated. "How could you be so foolish? I told you, no drinks! Yet you had a cup in your hand all last night and next thing I know, you were dancing on the bar! You so need a boyfriend!"

"Well sorry, mom" Selena groaned.

"Goodbye Miley" Demi stated.

"Bye guys" Miley stated. She stumbled down Nick's sidewalk. She was about to knock on the door when it opened. Nick stood there, looking at her appalled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine" she answered. "Just tired. So, where's Mackenzie?"

"Uh, Joe! Bring the child!" he yelled. Joe showed up with Mackenzie, only wearing a shirt and a dish towel as a diaper. Joe handed her to Miley.

"Um, her bag?" Miley asked. She looked at Mackenzie. "Looks like I'm not the only one who had a wild night." Joe grabbed Kenzie's bag and handed it to Miley. "Thanks, both of you."

"No problem, we had fun" Nick lied.

"Sure" Miley laughed and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Bye boys" she waved. "Have a great last night of freedom."

**So please review? I know it's bad I was rushed. Ya see, I've been out of town for a week, my mamaw died this morning, and I've had to cancel my birthday party. And I saw Monte Carlo and it was amazing! Oh well, anyway, I was reading an article on Miam, and there was a side article titled, "Does Miley date for fame?" It went through all of her exes determining if she dated them for fame or not. And for her and Nick, they said yes. I beg to differ, I mean if anyone dated anyone for fame in that relationship it would have been Nick right? I mean without Miley, the Jonas Brothers would probably not have been as big, right? Review and tell me what you think. **


	15. When God Made You

**I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry! So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**With a Little Faith**

Chapter 15- When God Made You

Miley shook Demi's body, trying to get her to wake up. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Miley added words. "It's your big day." Demi groaned. "Alright, be that way. How does Joe put up with you?" Miley snapped, turning away and heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, you've got coffee on the night stand, and if you are not up by the time I'm out I'll get Selena in here."

Demi groaned again as Miley closed the bathroom door. After she heard the water start, she heaved herself up. She opened her eyes and looked out the window at the beautiful sunrise. Then it all hit her, today was the day. She immediately grabbed the coffee cup on the night stand and gulped it down.

She ran out the door and into Selena. "Oh, good, you're up. Miley seriously thought she was going to have to bring me in there. You got to admit, you're stubborn in the mornings."

"Hey, it's the happiest day of my life" Demi smiled. "I'm not going to be that stubborn." Selena shrugged. "I'm going to get some breakfast" Demi informed.

"Um, actually," Selena stopped her. "Dani is bringing the bridal party a huge breakfast. All we have to do is show up in our P J's."

"Then why is Miley taking a shower this morning?" Demi asked.

"Look around" Selena commanded. "We all slept over at my house. We were up half the night and you hogged the shower! Do I have to remind you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Demi shrugged.

"Come on, help me get Kenzie up" Selena asked.

"Why not?" Demi agreed and followed Selena into the other room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh" Selena gasped. "You look amazing."<p>

Demi stared at herself in the mirror. She did look pretty. The five hours of pinching and pulling of hair and squeezing into a dress were worth it. "You've seen the dress before."

"Yeah but it gets prettier every time you wear it" Selena answered in a "duh" tone.

"Demi? Do you think this dress makes me look fat-" Miley called as she entered the room. She was wearing her bride's maid dress. She stopped complaining as soon as she saw Demi. "Oh, my, gosh!"

"What? Does it look bad?" Demi began to worry.

"What?" Miley broke out of her trance. "Oh, no! Heavens no! It's beautiful, outstanding!"

"Thanks" Demi beamed.

"OMG!" Selena beamed. It was a look she always got when she came up with a crazy idea. Miley and Demi took a step away from their friend, terrified. "My brothers are going to die when they see you two!"

"Oh, thanks" Miley replied.

"Yeah, thanks Sel" Demi hugged her best friend.

"Hey, hey" Danielle greeted as she walked through the door. She looked splendid in her dress. "Oh my gosh, you girls look amazing. Now, let's go let everyone else see you 'cause your scheduled to go down the aisle in five."

"Oh," Demi replied with a panicked look on her face. Danielle, followed by the trio scrambled out the door. "My bouquet!"

"I got it!" Miley informed as she grabbed the assortment of flowers.

* * *

><p>Miley leaned her head against Nick's chest. The couple watched Demi and Joe dance their first dance together. "They are so perfect for each other" Miley sighed.<p>

Nick stroked her hair. "Yeah, I guess this proves my brother can make a good choice about something."

Miley smiled and sighed. "Hey, he's your brother, treat him with respect."

"Alright" Nick agreed. The music changed and the dance floor opened to everybody. Nick stood up and offered his hand to Miley. "May I have this dance?"

Miley smiled and looked around. Denise was dancing with Frankie, Kevin with Danielle, and Selena had abandoned a sleeping Mackenzie for a young, but attractive wedding guest. Miley bit her lip and took his hand. He pulled her out of her chair and onto the dance floor.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Nick whispered.

"Yes, five times" Miley informed.

"Oh, well, you do" he chuckled nervously. Miley giggled and kissed his cheek. "You know, Miley" he continued. "There's been something I've wanted to tell you." She looked at him confused. "We've been dating for a while and I think now's an appropriate time to tell you-" Miley's lips on his interrupted him. She pulled away, the twinkle in her blue eyes sparkled. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she answered.

"Great" he smiled.

"Finally" Selena's hushed voice broke the couple's trance. "What? It needed to be said sometime!" Selena's brother and her best friend laughed.

* * *

><p>"So here's to my brother, and my best friend" a teary eyed Selena raised her glass. She had just finished her speech, whishing luck to the couple. Everyone raised their glasses in agreement. "Now, Demi's best friend, mine also, would like to say a few words. Miley?"<p>

Applaud sounded through the room as Miley took the stage. "Um, thank you. Just a few months ago, Demi, Selena, and I hit off. We were instant best friends. When Demi asked me to be in the wedding, I was ecstatic. From the moment I met Joe and Demi, I knew they were perfect. The song I'm about to sing was selected to honor them."

The crowd was silent. Selena stood on the side of the stage and gave her friend a thumb up. Demi, sitting next to Joe, smiled. The music started and Miley looked at Nick, who was sitting at their table, holding Mackenzie.

_It's always been a mystery to me  
>How two hearts can come together<br>And love can last forever  
>But now that I have found you, I believe<br>That a miracle has come  
>When God sends the perfect one<em>

_Now gone are all my questions about why_  
><em>And I've never been so sure of anything in my life<em>

_chorus:_  
><em>I wonder what God was thinking<em>  
><em>When He created you<em>  
><em>I wonder if He knew everything I would need<em>  
><em>Because He made all my dreams come true<em>  
><em>When God made you<em>  
><em>He must have been thinking about me<em>

_I promise that wherever you may go_  
><em>Wherever life may lead you<em>  
><em>With all my heart I'll be there too<em>  
><em>From this moment on I want you to know<em>  
><em>I'll let nothing come between us<em>  
><em>I'll love what ever you love<em>

_chorus:_

_He made the sun He made the moon_  
><em>to harmonise in perfect tune<em>  
><em>One can't move without the other<em>  
><em>They just have to be together<em>  
><em>And that is why I know it's true<em>  
><em>You're for me and I'm for you<em>  
><em>Cause my world just can't be right<em>  
><em>Without you in my life<em>

_I wonder what God was thinking_  
><em>When He created you<em>  
><em>I wonder if He knew everything I would need<em>  
><em>Because He made all my dreams come true<em>  
><em>He must have heard every prayer I've been praying<em>  
><em>Yes, He knew everything I would need<em>  
><em>When God made you<em>  
><em>When dreams come true<em>  
><em>When God made you<em>  
><em>He must have been thinking about me<em>

The crowd erupted in cheer. Miley beamed. "Good luck to you both" she told Demi and Joe. She walked off stage and met Nick at their table. He greeted her with a hug. "That was beautiful" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Nicole watched with cold eyes. Everything she had worked for didn't matter. Miley had won. Then, an evil plan popped into her mind. Nicole smirked.<p>

**As you can see, something is about to happen. The song was "When God Made You" by Newsong and Natalie Grant. Please Review?**


	16. Frenemies

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. A lot of things have been happening around here and they've left me with no feeling to write. But I'm back now and I have with me the next chapter:) And overly happy about the hundred something reviews. Thank you so much:)**

**So last time we celebrated the marriage of Demi and Joe and now the love birds are in their honey moon (everybody say aww!) Yeah so the dream team is in paradise while everyone else is where they normally are. So what is Nicole planning?**

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 16- Frenemies

Miley danced around to the song on the radio as she cleaned the counter. She seemed in good spirits. Loretta was dancing around as well, serving orders. The diner wasn't terribly busy and even if it was, the two were in to good of a mood to care.

Miley didn't even notice the door open and the witch walk in. Nicole walked straight to counter and sat down in front of Miley. She slapped her hands down on the surface. Miley looked at her. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, I just came to say hi" Nicole beamed. Miley became very cautious. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, with the Nick drama and all, but I was sitting alone yesterday and I remembered a sermon about loving your enemies. That got me thinking about your friend Selena, which reminded me of you. And I asked myself, 'Nicole? What has she ever done to you?' Selena and I have been at it for years, but there's no reason for you and I to fight."

"Your point?" Miley inquired.

"I want to take you shopping" Nicole answered. "Maybe even to the salon for a new hairstyle?"

"Sorry," Miley refused. "I have work all day."

"Well at least let me babysit Mackenzie!" Nicole jumped at an excuse. "I am CPR certified and would love to babysit the little angel."

"Sel is babysitting her today" Miley informed. She turned around to fix coffee. Nicole scowled and crossed her arms. As Miley turned around she smiled slightly.

"Well, when is your day off?" Nicole asked.

"Sunday" Miley answered.

"You have to work all week?"Nicole asked. "Maybe we should get together for Sunday Lunch."

"Nick and I have plans" Miley lied.

"Fine" Nicole's smile dropped.

"Well," Miley hesitated as she looked around. "Well, bye" Miley moved her eyes toward the door. Nicole looked at her, oblivious. "Nicole, look" Miley explained. "You can either get out or get a table. Meanwhile, I've got costumers."

Nicole looked at the nearly empty diner. "I see" she walked towards the door. "I'm glad we had this little talk, aren't you?" Miley returned the comment with a fake smile. She sighed as Nicole walked out.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?" Selena asked. Miley shook her head. "I wonder what she has up her sleeve" Selena wondered. Miley had just explained her previous encounter with Nicole.<p>

"Me too" Miley agreed.

"Oh well" Selena shrugged. "See you Sunday."

Miley grabbed Mackenzie and her bag. "See you" she smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Miley and Selena hugged each other. "You look amazing" Selena complimented Miley. The auburn haired girl straightened her purple dress.<p>

"You too" she returned the compliment. Selena twirled so Miley could see her whole outfit. She was wearing a black dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"You both look amazing" a voice behind them said. Miley turned around to face Nick. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up little brother?" Selena asked.

"Nothing much" he answered. "So, are we still on for lunch today?"

"Totally" Selena answered. Miley nodded in agreement.

"Great" he smiled. He gave Miley a peck on the lips and walked off.

Miley sighed and sat down. Selena sat next to her. "Hey, hey!" an annoying voice behind them squealed. Then, as if on cue, they heard an echo.

"What do you want, Nicole?" Selena spit out. She looked at the short haired nemesis and her minion, Ashley.

"Just to sit with you!" Nicole answered. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"Yeah, but we're not friends" Selena snapped.

"Selena, its okay" Miley spoke. "They can sit with us." Nicole and Ashley pushed their way past Miley and took a seat. Selena stood with her mouth open wide in shock.

"Selena?" Ashley's nasally voice broke the awe stricken girl's trance. "Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." Ashley smirked. Selena however didn't think it was funny.

* * *

><p>Selena marched up to Nicole's car as the witch was getting in. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she screamed.<p>

Nicole took a fake look of innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're planning something" Selena accused. "You would never be nice to Miley if you weren't. So what is it? Is it Nick? Because if it is, I will have you know, my brother has been happily dating her for about a month now and no one makes him happier!"

"Selena, relax" Nicole smirked. "You can have your suspicions. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong. But if you think Miley would love a best friend who tries to stop her from living her life, think again. No one likes that. Then again," Nicole eyed Selena. "No one likes you either."

The witch closed her car door and turned on her engine. Selena stepped out of the way as she drove off, sending a sickening look to Selena as she passed her.

* * *

><p>"So," Nick passed a bowl of mash potatoes to Selena. "You two were sitting with Nicole and Ashley today." Selena stared at her food silently. Miley looked away from Mackenzie, who she was feeding. "That's a surprise."<p>

"Well, it's unusual" Miley answered. "But something's changed about Nicole. She came into the diner the other day and apologized. Then she offered to babysit and take me on a spa day."

"Did you accept?" Nick asked.

"Well, no" Miley answered and continued feeding Mackenzie.

"What about you Selena?" Nick took a bite of food. "I used to think if we put you and Nicole in a room together you would kill each other."

"Oh, well" Selena hesitated. "I have self control." Nick eyed his sister. She looked up to notice him staring. "What? Just because I have no problem hitting you doesn't mean I don't care what other people think!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Nick asked, shaking his head in disbelief. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kids" Miley scolded in a warning tone without looking at them. The two siblings stuck their tongues out at Miley. "I saw that" she stated while feeding Mackenzie.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for doing this" Miley replied. "I would of asked Selena but she's working on something important for her store and I don't want Mackenzie to be a distraction."<p>

"No problem" Nicole answered. "She is so adorable! I would love to babysit her anytime." Nicole held out her arms for a hug.

"Thanks" Miley embraced the hug. Oh, shoot" Miley backed away. "I've got to go. Alright, thanks again." Miley waved and headed towards the door of Nicole's apartment. "Bye baby" she blew a kiss at Mackenzie who was sitting on the floor.

"Bye bye Mommy" Kenzie waved. Miley smiled and headed out the door.

Nicole kept her fake smile for a minute afterwards before turning it into a sinister grin. She picked up her phone and dialed a number, never leaving Kenzie out of her sight. The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "Hi, yes, this is Nicole. I need a favor."

**So, Miley finally let Nicole babysit. Who else is screaming "What the heck were you thinking?" And what exactly is her favor. I don't know...or do I? Ten reviews and you might find out!**


	17. Worse Case Scenario Part I

**So you all reviewed and I'm posting. Now this chapter isn't as long but it's part one of a two part thing. The next chapter is going to add more drama to this story but they both go hand in hand. So, let's find out if your inferences were right...**

**With A Little Faith**

Chapter 17- Worse Case Scenario Part 1

"She was good, as usual" Selena stated. She handed Miley the bag. Mackenzie was still watching television.

"Thanks Selena" Miley replied.

"No problem" Selena answered. "Do you need me to babysit Thursday?"

"No, that's okay" Miley answered. "Nicole offered. How about Saturday?"

"Nicole?" Selena asked. "Are you sure Mackenzie is getting the care she deserves over there?" Miley glared at her. "What? I'm just trying to look out for my future niece!"

"For your information, Nicole is excellent with Mackenzie" Miley corrected. "Just because you and her don't get along doesn't mean she's not a good person."

"I know" Selena rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'll trust her."

"You don't have too" Miley answered.

"I do if I'm the child's future aunt!" Selena corrected.

"Will you stop with that? Nick and I haven't even started talking about marriage yet" Miley informed.

"But you love him right?" Selena inquired.

"Of course" Miley replied.

"And he loves you! Come on you've been going out for six months now. I approve of you, Demi approves of you, Joe approves of you, My Mother approves of you" Selena listed. "You'll tie the knot soon."

"That depends on your brother" Miley answered. "I've got to go. Thanks for babysitting, again."

"My pleasure, it was fun" Selena opened the door. Miley grabbed Mackenzie and smiled as she made her way out to her car. "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?" Selena called. Miley laughed.

* * *

><p>Miley unbuckled Kenzie and let her out of the car. "Mommy? I'm hungry!" Kenzie complained as the two walked to the front door.<p>

"Alright, I'll get you something as soon we get-" Miley dropped all her bags as she read the note attached to her door. She couldn't believe it.

_Notice of Eviction_

_We regret to inform you that you have three days to move out or pay the money in which_

_You owe._

_Sincerely,_

_Community Trust Bank_

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked. "Are you okay?"

Miley ripped the notice off the door and unlocked it. She dragged Mackenzie inside and she left everything in the living room floor. She grabbed her house phone and dialed Nick's number.

* * *

><p>Selena had put Mackenzie to bed and joined Miley and Nick in the kitchen. Miley was sitting on a bar stool with her face in her hands. "I don't understand" she cried. "I paid everything! I'm sure!"<p>

"Miles, relax" Nick tried to calm her down.

"I can't! I'm supposed to be a good mother! What about Kenzie?" Miley freaked.

"You're going to wake her up if you don't calm down" Selena responded. "She already knows something is wrong. You can come stay at my place alright? I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind you keeping some stuff in his basement."

"Miles, we're here for you" Nick hugged her.

Miley stopped hyperventilating when Selena started talking about Mackenzie. She took in consideration of the kindness of the siblings. "What about the house? I'm sure I paid everything!"

"Miles, Joe and Demi will be back at the end of the week. Joe can give us legal advice" Nick informed. "But until then, you're going to move in with Sel, keep your extra things in my basement, and you're going to live your life as if nothing is wrong. You're a strong girl, you can do this. And remember, you're not alone, you've got us."

"Come on," Selena took her hand. "Let's get you ready for bed. We start packing in the morning. Nick and I are going to stay here all night."

"Thanks" Miley replied in gratitude.

* * *

><p>"Got it?" Nicole asked.<p>

Gerald smiled and handed over the folder. "It's been done. She has three days to come up with two thousand dollars of she's out of there."

Nicole snickered. "Under her salary, she won't stand a chance.

"Aren't you going to go on with your part of the deal?" Gerald eyed her body hungrily.

"Mouth closed, you'll catch flies" Nicole warned. "And of course. I promised you a night you'll never forget. And I've arranged a night of clubbing for you and my attractive friend."

"What? That wasn't the-"

"Ashley!"

**To be continued...**

**P.S. I'm still asking for reviews!**


	18. Worse Case Scenario Part II

**I'm back and here's part two!**

**With A Little Faith **

Chapter 17- Worse Case of Scenario Part 2

"Why didn't you call me?" Demi shrieked. She was standing in Miley's living room with her brother-in-law, husband, her best friends, and Flo. They were surrounded by boxes.

"We didn't want to ruin you honeymoon" Selena answered.

"You wouldn't have!" Demi protested.

"Don't lie" Selena answered. "Just give Miley a hug and help us start packing and Joe, look into this. Miley swears she paid on time, yet the bank won't believe her."

"Okay" Joe took out his cell phone and walked to a different room.

"Nick? Go get us some more boxes" Selena ordered.

"Okay" Nick bent down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before walking out.

"Flo, can you take care of Mackenzie?" Selena asked.

"She's at Nicole's" Miley informed. "I didn't want her to be in the way."

"Nicole's?" Demi shrieked. "Since when does Nicole know about this? I thought you two hated each other! Why is she babysitting my god daughter?"

Miley sighed. "Miley and Nicole became friends while you were gone" Selena answered. "And although I don't approve of her decision, I respect it."

"Okay then" Demi shrugged. "I guess I'll work on the Nursery." She grabbed a stack of cardboard boxes and headed down the hallway.

"I'll start in the kitchen" Flo stated, while heading towards the kitchen.

"That leaves me and you in your bedroom" Selena stated. Miley stood up and followed Selena into her bedroom. Selena looked around before deciding to start with the closet.

"I feel like charity" Miley mumbled.

"You're not charity!" Selena objected. "You are my best friend who I'd do anything for. You're my future sister-in-law and my brother loves you so much! I don't care what people say about you, it's not true and talk is cheap! So stop feeling like you charity! Anything we're doing you deserve. You have given me one of the best friendships I've ever had!"

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

"I would bet my life on it" Selena answered.

"Did you do it?" Nicole asked.

"Look for yourself" the man replied. Nicole looked at the small figure in the corner. The little girl was whimpering and crying out in pain. Bruises covered her arms and legs.

"Excellent," Nicole smirked. "Now leave before the cops get here."

The man nodded and headed out the door. Nicole walked over to the phone, but hesitated when picking it uo. She choked back the guilt and dialed the number.

The doorbell rang, excusing Miley from work. She went to answer it but was shocked to see two police officers. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Miley Stewart?"

"Yes?" she answered, scared.

"You are under arrest" the other officer replied. She was hand cuffed. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Miley?" Demi came to the door. "Oh my gosh, what's going on?"

"Miss? Do you know this woman?" an officer asked.

"Yeah" Demi answered. "She's my best friend."

"Were going to need your statement. Can you come with us to the station?"

"Sure, hold on" Demi ran inside the house. She returned with her purse and Selena.

"What the heck is going on?" Selena yelled. "Release her! She hasn't done anything wrong! My brother's a lawyer! You're going to be sorry!"

"Selena! Shut up!" Miley shrieked. "It's okay."

"Just come on!" Demi took Selena's hand and walked to the car. Miley was escorted to the police car. "Miley!" Demi yelled. "We're calling Nick and Flo is going to pick up Kenzie!" Miley nodded and slid into the car.

"Miley? What the heck!" Nick busted into the room.

"I didn't do anything!" Miley defended.

"According to the law you did" Joe chuckled. Nick sent him a death glare. Miley looked scared. "Sorry" he shrugged.

A police officer opened the door. "Hello Ms. Stewart, I'm Officer Duncan." Miley shook hands with him. Officer Duncan shook hands with Joe, Nick, Demi, and Miley.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Stewart's lawyer" Joe introduced himself.

"Can you tell us why we're here?" Nick asked.

"Miss Stewart has been charged with child abuse" he answered.

"What? That's crazy!" Demi objected.

"I've baby sitted Mackenzie on more than one occasion and Miley is the best mother I've ever seen" Selena defended.

Officer Duncan looked down at his papers when the door slammed open. Flo looked panicked. "Nicole said she had been picked up by the police. Something about abuse?"

"This is too many people in this room" Officer Duncan snapped. "If you are not Ms. Stewart's lawyer, you need to leave!" Flo, Selena, Demi, and Nick left.

Nick and Selena paced back and forth while Flo and Demi sat patiently outside. It had been thirty minutes and Joe and Miley were still in there. "Oh my gosh! Kenzie!" Demi ran towards an officer who had the two year old in his hands. Selena, Flo, and Nick followed.

Their eyes widened when they saw the bruises. "What happened?" Demi asked.

"Demi!" the little girl reached.

"Do you know her?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, she's my niece" Demi replied. "Well, not really, but I'm her mom's best friend and I babysit her all the time. What happened?"

"Her babysitter called when she saw the bruises and reported her mother in for child abuse" the officer answered.

"Miley would never!" Selena denied.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie cried. She started shaking and tears started to flow.

"Oh, baby, it's okay" Selena sighed.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Miley and Joe walked out. Nick ran to his girlfriend. "Miley? What's going on?"

Miley sniffed, she had been crying. "They're taking Kenzie away from me" she sobbed.

"What? Why?" he gave her a huge hug. He looked at Joe, who just shook his head.

Miley sat in Nick's lap, on Selena's sofa. His shirt was stained with her tears. "I didn't do any of it!" she cried. "I would never! She's my life!" Miley wept.

"Miley!" Selena knelt down and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "We know. And we're going to prove it to the court. "

"I just want to hold her" Miley sobbed.

"Babe, we're gonna get her back" Nick assured her. Miley nodded and buried her face in his shoulder.

"How is this going to get you Nick?" Ashley asked as she watched the news reports of Miley and Mackenzie being separated.

"Simple" Nicole smirked.

**Wow, so this woman is evil. Will we ever see kenzie again? Will Miley and Nick get married? Review and you'll find out!**


	19. Dealing With The Devil

**Ok! Hate me for not updating! But I had serious writer's block! So, here's the next chapter, and sorry for the wait?**

**Chapter 19- Dealing With the Devil**

Miley walked into the sanctuary beside Selena. She had been staying at her friend's house for the week, coping with the events. It was already a miracle that Selena had managed to get her up this morning. She looked alright for a single mom whose child had been taken away from her, but if it wasn't for water-proof mascara, she would look pitiful.

They took their seats up front with Demi and Joe. Demi greeted them each with a hug, but didn't exchange words because there was nothing to be said. She checked on Miley daily, but mostly spent long hours trying to help Joe find a loophole in the case.

The four sat in silence, waiting for the service to begin. And suddenly, they were interrupted by a shrill voice. "Just look at her! She must feel dreadful! But, do the crime, pay the fine."

Selena clenched her fist together and turned around. "Give me one good reason why I should knuckle punch you in your surgically enhanced nose now!"

Nicole chuckled. "Because you're in a church!"

"So? God said don't stand for what's right!" Selena snapped.

"Oh, but he also said love thy enemies" Nicole smirked. Selena growled and sat back down. "Oh, Miley? I was down at the orphanage yesterday, being the saint I am, and I saw Mackenzie. You might like to know she's doing just fine!"

Miley turned around this time. "Nicole! Stop!" the tears poured down her face. "Just stop!"

"Um, no!" the vicious girl snapped. "It's your own fault! You should be ashamed of what you did! In fact, you of all people should be humbly sitting in the back row, praying for forgiveness!"

"How do you live with yourself?" Demi pitched in. "Just because the state took off with your kid when you were seventeen gives you know reason to stop anyone from getting to love theirs! It's not Miley's fault you were a druggie!"

Nicole opened her mouth, then closed it. She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"What's the matter?" Demi snapped. "Can't handle the truth?"

Nicole walked away. Joe had to hold his wife back so that she wouldn't charge at the evil witch. It was obvious that they need faith and God to help them.

Miley cried the whole service. When it came time for the invitation, she got down on her knees and prayed. That's all she had been doing the last few days. Praying.

As she walked to Selena's car afterwards, a butterfly flew past her. Little things reminded her of Kenzie. But she had cried most of her tears, so she just stared at it with an empty glare. She was angry with God, and how he had let this happen.

"You want the brat back?" Nicole's voice sneered.

Miley was startled, but it quickly turned to rage. "She's not a brat!"

"Of course you'd say that" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Of course I want my daughter back! She's my life! I'd give anything for her!" Miley confessed.

"Anything?" Nicole smirked.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I'll pull some strings and get you your precious little Angel back" she suggested.

"What do I have to do?" Miley sniffed.

"I think you know" Nicole walked off.

"What was that about?" Selena asked as she walked up to the car. "What did she say to you? Miley? What did she say? What did she do?"

"Nothing" Miley croaked. "Let's go get lunch."

The scraping of forks was all that was heard during Sunday's lunch. Mackenzie wasn't there to lighten the mood, or to say something that would cause laughter, or strike a conversation. Everyone was depressed. Miley hadn't said a word since her encounter with Nicole in the parking lot. No matter how much Selena pressured her, she was silent to the bone. Demi had gone back to her usual, quiet, calm self, although her outburst this morning was still surprising. Nick and Joe shared the same expression, blank. They didn't know what to say.

When he noticed Miley hadn't touched her food, Nick put his hand on hers. "Miles? Are you okay?"

"I think I'll go lay down" she excused herself from the table.

Everyone watched her leave. Nick took another bite before dropping his fork and following her up the stairs. When they made it into her bedroom, she collapsed on the bed. He laid down next to her.

"Why do you love me?" she asked, in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you love me?" she repeated the question.

"Well," he thought about it. "You're beautiful, kind, hardworking, smart, and independent."

Miley swallowed. "You know that night when we first met?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say something?"

"Because it was the right thing to do" he answered. When she was silent, he knew she was looking for a deeper answer. "Because I looked at you, and I saw a young, independent, stubborn girl who wasn't about to give up. But I also saw a girl who was to noble for her own good. I thought that a pretty girl like you must've had a boyfriend, and I figured he wouldn't be happy if you were killed."

Miley was sobbing now. Nick stroked her face. "Hey, shh! It's okay! We'll get her back! It's okay! Shh!"

"No! It's not going to be okay!" She squealed. "It's not going to be okay! You're never going to understand! You're going to hate me! Selena's going to hate me! Demi and Joe are going to hate me! Mackenzie hates me-"

"Miley Stewart! Shut up!" Nick sat up. "Stop talking nonsense! There is no reason for anyone to hate you! Selena, Demi, and Joe adore you! Mackenzie, heck, she can't live without you! This is why we are going to get her back!"

"What about you?" Miley answered.

"Miley, I love you!" he answered softly. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met!"

Miley began sobbing. He held her tight. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Miley, what are you talking about?" he asked.

She sniffed, sucking up her pride and tears. She swallowed, ready to make the worst decision in her life. She was scared, but she would never admit it. It was evident, but she would never acknowledge it. She looked at him, sighed as his deep brown eyes watched hers, and then spoke.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't working out" she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She cried. "I-I, I'm sorry, but It's true. We can't keep living like this! I have to b-break up with you!"

"No you don't!" he screeched.

"I'm sorry!" she touched his face and whispered before standing up and walking out.

A week later, Miley slowly scrubbed the counter of the diner quietly. In the past few days, she had moved from Selena's, to Flo's so that she could avoid seeing Nick. Every picture of him that she owned had been thrown into a box and stuffed under her bed, so that they wouldn't aunt her. But it didn't matter, she still felt horrible, and guilty.

She had skipped church, knowing that would only cause him pain. Selena had called several times to tell her he was heart broken. Demi did the same.

No one understood how much her heart hurt too. She didn't want to do it.

She had gone too one meeting with Joe, who had told her that with little evidence, it would be hard to convict her, meaning the odds were in her favor. That was good news, but she knew that Nicole would probably pay off the judge. If this was the only way she could save Mackenzie, then it's what she had to do.

She used her work to distract herself from her troubles. She worked every shift, trying to own enough to buy back her house. But everything reminded her of either Nick, or Kenzie.

And then, Nicole walked in, carrying a manila envelope under her arm.

"Miley, Miley, Miley" she smirked. She laid the file down in front of the waitress. "Before we continue, I want to make sure our deal is complete."

"Were you not at church Sunday?" Miley spat. "Selena said it was obvious I had broken his heart!"

Nicole laughed. "I guess, that's proof enough."

"When will I get Mackenzie back?"

"Appear in court Tuesday and she's all yours" Nicole smirked. "But that's only if he remains all mine."

**Okay, hate me even more! But I do promise there will be happy endings! It is a Niley story after all! Hahaha! Ok! You know what to do!**


	20. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
